


Compilation of Colby Brock Mini-Fanfics

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: F/M, Little Fanfics, Prompts really, Sam Golbach - Freeform, Sam and Colby - Freeform, colby brock - Freeform, trap house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 20,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: This platform needs more Colby Brock. This compilation will have a range of different stories. From fluffy dad Colby, to angsty jealous Colby. Fellow Brockstars I got you. But just warning you, this book MIGHT make your heart go poof. Just sayin. 💙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. "We named her..."

Colby woke up, unsure what time it was, but he knew right off the bat that something wasn’t right. Something was… off. He didn’t like the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.his girlfriend, Maddie, was asleep right next to him on the bed, peacefully, softly snoring in her sleep. Somehow he still felt unsettled. 

Colby rose from the bed, moving himself to the other side of the room to sit on his desk chair. He rested his elbow on the black desk, pen in hand, pressed to his lip as he lost himself in thought. Just trying to figure out what had woken him up and why. Maddie opened her eyes, feeling the sudden absence of her boyfriend’s warmth. 

“Baby? What’re you doing up?”

“Thinkin’,” Colby replied to her. “I’m just- thinking…”

“‘Bout what?” Her small hands rested on his shoulders from behind and began massaging the tense muscles. She smiled softly when he let out a relieved moan. “You’re all tensed up, babe.”

“I know,” He closed his eyes, leaning into his girlfriend’s touch. “I don’t know why.”

“You nervous about something?” Maddie asked her boyfriend. “Are you overthinking something?”

“I don’t think so, I don’t get nervous about a lot anymore,” Colby told her, standing up when he was satisfied with his girlfriend’s massaging. “Maybe I’m just- getting sick of being inside the house.”

“Baby you just got home from Australia with Elton and Corey and Sam,” Maddie frowned softly. “You can’t be feeling cabin fever already.”

“I know,” His hand ran through his red highlighted brunette hair. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“No, don’t be, babe,” Maddie took his hand and rested it on her stomach, the large bump that has been progressively growing for eight months now. “Your kid woke me up, really.”

Colby couldn’t help but faintly smile and he got down on his knees and lifted his girlfriend’s shirt and pressed his lips to her stomach. “I’m so ready to see my baby girl.”

“I know you are, I am too,” Colby stood to his feet again and hugged Maddie, both of them laughing when her belly got in the way. “She’s already preventing me from hugging her daddy.”

“She’s gonna be my little princess, she already is,” Colby cooed. “That’s my baby girl in there.”

“I gotta pee,” Maddie snickered as she left the bedroom and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind herself. But as soon as she sat down, an intensely sharp pain stabbed her lower abdomen. “Colby!”

“Maddie?” Colby knocked on the bathroom door a few times. “What baby? Are you okay? Hello?”

“Mmh,” Maddie whimpered as she pulled her sweatpants back up and opened the bathroom door, holding her stomach with a pained smile. “Looks like your baby girl wants to see us now.”

“What?” Colby’s eyes widened and he smiled big, then turned down the hallway. “Corey! Sam! Elton!! Baby’s comin’! We need to get to the hospital!!”

“Oh my god! Right now?!” Sam yelled from his bedroom and yanked his door open, Kat behind him. “Well let’s go! What the hell are we doing still here?!”

“Baby Brock’s a-comin’!” Corey laughed excitedly as he ran into Elton’s room. “Come on old man! Baby’s comin’!”

“Colby,” Maddie laughed softly and patted his shoulder. ”Babe I might need your help. I can barely walk right now.”

“Bet,” Colby lifted her up in his arms and turned to Sam. “Get the big bag under my bed, Sam! I’m taking Madds to the car!”

“Right behind you, buddy!” 

The group rushed Maddie to the hospital. Colby and Maddie were the only ones in the room for the birth, but right when Sam, Corey, Elton, and Kat, each waiting outside the door, heard the tiny voice of a baby girl screaming her lungs out, tears of joy filled their eyes. 

Soon, Colby was able to hold his baby girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket with a pink beanie on her head, and left the room to show the group. Sam immediately just started crying. As Colby handed him his baby girl. 

“She has your eyes, buddy,” Sam sniffled, marveling down at the small baby girl in his arms. Kat hugged him from the side and cooed over the baby with him. “She looks just like you.”

“She does,” Elton smiled bigger than either of them have either seen. “Where’s Maddie? She okay?”

“Momma’s okay,” Colby turned back to the closed door of the room. “She’s sleepin.”

“Oh my god, oh my- look, do it again,” Sam poked her nose with a laugh, then the baby girl grinned up at Sam, causing more tears to fall from his eyes. “She’s so beautiful.”

“What’s her name?” Kat asked Colby, looking up at him. 

“Brinley,” Colby blushed. “We named her Brinley.”


	2. “The Mirror Told Me”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning :: Self harm

“Baby?” Colby’s voice called throughout the empty house. He and the other four friends went out for a night on the city. But- Colby’s girlfriend stayed home. She said she didn’t feel good. Colby, knowing his girlfriend rarely gets sick, knew that was a load of bull, but left anyway after being turned down three times asking what was really bothering her.

Colby found his girlfriend in the bathroom. Since it was the only room in the house with the lights on. He knocked on the white wooden door a few times. He heard a gasp from inside the room. “Babe, you okay? You feeling any better?”

“U-um yeah,” She stuttered. “I’m just fine, all good.”

“Okay, well, we wanna go out for some ice cream, but we wanted to come pick you up cuz we might go to the beach after or somethin’,” Colby explained. “You wanna come?”

“Um, y-yeah I’ll be right there,” The light to the bathroom shut off and the door opened, she yanked her sleeves down her arms and slipped past him into the bedroom. Nervous. 

“Hey,” He grabbed her am and she whimpered. “Whoah, you okay? Baby what’s going on?”

“I’m fine,” She pulled her arm from his grip and turned into his bedroom and grabbed a pair of Converse and put them on. “I’m okay, baby.”

“No you’re not,” Colby stood in her way when she tried to walk past him. “You’ve been weird all night. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” She looked up into his eyes. “I’m fine. I said I was fine.”

“No you’re not!” Colby scoffed. “You’re being mean to me!”

“I’m sorry, I just- don’t feel good.”

“You just said you felt fine,” Colby rested his hand on her cheek and stroked his thumb down her soft tan skin. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” She tried to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm again. She yelped. “Colby.”

“What’s on your arm?” Colby pulled the sleeves up on her arm and froze. “Bab- what? Why? What is this?”

“Something I didn’t want you to know about,” She frowned. “I didn’t want you to find out.”

“Babe why’d you do it?” Colby’s eyes traced over the fresh scars on her arm, then pulled up the sleeve on her other arm and saw more scars. “Why?”

“Look,” She led him into the bathroom and pulled her shirt off and turned to the side. Stretch marks snaked around the bottom of her pudgy stomach, on her arms, and her large thighs. “I’m so fucking ugly, Colby.”

“Who and where the hell did you get that?” Colby asked her. “Hello? Where’d you get that?”

“The mirror told me,” She frowned. “It’s obvious. I don’t know how the hell you think I’m ‘beautiful’ and ‘cute’ and ‘perfect’ because look at me, Colby! I’m gross!”

“What’s going on up there? She coming?” 

“Just- give us a second, buddy,” Colby loudly replied down the stairs, then entered the bathroom and pushed the door closed behind himself. He looked down at his girlfriend, crying, faced away from the mirror because she just doesn’t want to look at herself.

“Babe look,” Colby turned her around to look in the mirror at herself, then he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head without having to bend down at all. His chin just rested on her head at the perfect height. He then kissed her cheek a few times and looked down at her. 

“This doesn’t make me feel too much better,” She sighed softly. “Colbs it’s stubborn. I just can’t see anything other than my flaws.”

“You wear my clothes ‘cuz’ you they’re bigger and cover your body. I haven’t seen you wear one of your own shirts in ages. You’re self consious about your stretch marks but babe I think they’re hot. Just means you’re growing a little still,” Colby smiled softly. “You don’t like how short you are, but look. I can rest my chin on your head without barely bending over.”

“Colby,” She frowned. "You- you’re just saying that to make me feel bet-”

He cut her off with a kiss, that graduated to another, and another, and another,”I love you because you’re you.” He kept kissing her and turned her around to have her face him, then grabbed her ass in the kiss. “I think your curves are the hottest thing ever. You are the sexiest fucking woman I’ve ever met. And I’m priveleged to wake up next to you every morning. And take you to bed every night, even though we never really go to bed right away.”

“Colby, stoppit,” She nudged him and chuckled softly, then looked up into his eyes. “Thank you…”

“Now, this?” He lifted her arms and looked down at her cuts, then back up into her eyes. “This needs to stop. No more of it. Okay? Don’t listen to the mirror, listen to me from now on.”

“Mkay,” Her eyes watered and she hugged him. “Best boyfriend ever.”


	3. Sicky Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little fluffy one

“No, no, don’t come home you don’t have to, stay out and have fun. You haven’t been out with friends since she’s been born, have fun babe. Yep, yep I got her right here, her bottle’s downstairs I’m getting ready to heat it up, only ten seconds I know. I love you too. Bye.”

“Brinley,” Colby sighed softly as he removed the thermometer from under his infant daughter’s arm. “101. You must feel miserable.”

Brinley fussed almost as soon as he said that. “I’m sorry baby girl, you think you wanna eat somethin? Let’s go down and get your bottle.”

Colby picked up his baby girl and held her to his chest as he carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed one of her pre-made formula bottles and heated it up in the microwave for ten seconds, hitting that perfect temperature. 

He settled on the recliner with Brinley in his arms as he fed her the bottle, then looked up when he saw Elton enter the house. Elton grinned seeing Colby and Brinley together. 

“Still hard for me to process the fact that you’re a dad,” Elton shook his head with a light chuckle as he set his backpack down and sat on the couch. 

“Yeah, me too,” Colby caressed his daughter’s small, chubby cheek then frowned at how warm it was. “She’s got a fever.”

“Aww, Brinley baby,” Elton frowned as well. “I’m sorry. That sucks. How’s she doing then?”

“Well as soon as she woke up this morning she threw up, then wouldn’t stop crying for at least three hours. At first I thought she was just freaking out because Maddie wasn’t here, but she’s just developed a fever in the last hour or two.”

“Aww,” Elton rested the back of his hand on the baby girl’s forehead. “Damn, yeah she’s warm.”

“I know,” Colby looked down at the bottle and snickered. “Baby girl you just inhaled that bottle. Come here.”

He burped her, then she fussed again, making Colby sigh. And rub his forehead. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Call Maddie.”

“No, I don’t want to bug her. She’s nineteen, she should be able to have fun with friends without interruption.”

“Let me take her,” Elton took her from Colby and she stopped crying, instead looked up into his eyes. “Hey Brinley girl. You’re drivig your dad nuts already.”

“Damn, you made her stop crying immediately,” Colby scoffed. “How the hell did you do that?”

“I just picked her up, buddy,” Elton smiled down at her. “Uncle Elton’s magic I guess.”

Brinley’s stomach grumbled, quietly but both of them heard it. And just as quick as it stopped, she started fussing and crying again, reaching a hand out for Colby. He took her from Elton and cuddled her close to him. 

“I’m sorry, baby, daddy’s really trying,” Colby sighed and turned to Elton. “I’m gonna take her upstairs. Maybe call Maddie. I don’t know. I’ll try anything at this point.”

Colby left upstairs and closed the two of them into his bedroom. He laid on his bed with her on his chest. Amazingly she stopped crying for the moment and just snuggled into the groove of her father’s chest. 

Soon enough, though, both of them fell asleep. And Maddie came home shortly after. 

She entered the bedroom quietly and smiled softly at the sight of her boyfriend and baby girl asleep together on the bed. She pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of it, then posted it on her Instagram Story with a caption that read, “Best dad ever”.

She pocketed her phone and silently made her way over to the bed and rubbed Brinley’s back a little to wake her up. She looked up at Maddie and grinned as she picked her up. Colby sucked in a breath at the loss of her warmth and opened his eyes. 

“Hey, baby, stay asleep, I’m home now I can take care of her,” She kissed his head and pulled the blanket up over his chest. “I love you. Get some sleep. You’re such an awesome dad.”

“I love you too,” Colby mumbled tiredly before turning over in the bed and falling asleep immediately. Soft snores escaping his peaceful form.


	4. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakup Colby =(  
Best friend Sam =)

“Babe? Where’d you go?” 

“Baby?” Colby searched the house but couldn’t find his girlfriend. “Hello?”

“Babygirl?!” He yelled, again no reply. 

Suddenly he heard groaning. Loud. Groanng. Then something he never wanted to hear. Ever. His girlfriend moaning another guys name in Colby’s bedroom. 

Colby stormed up the stairs and yanked the door open. There she was, naked, sitting atop another guy’s naked waist. His hands gripped her ass tightly and he groaned again, not seeing Colby.

“What the hell?” Colby’s eyes filled with tears. “What the hell?!”

“Colby wait-” 

“No! Get out of the house! You’re fucking another guy IN MY BEDROOM!!”

Quietly and with flushed faces, both of them got up and left the house. Colby removed the sheets and blankets from his bed and chucked them across the room. He plopped onto his bed and took a deep breath, until tears just started pouring down his cheeks in buckets. 

“Why… wh- was I not good enough? What- what did I do to deserve this?”

“Colby?” Sam opened his best friend’s bedroom door and frowned immediately when he saw him sobbing. “Hey, hey, what happened? I was in the garage with Elton.”

“She- she cheated on me,” Colby choked out. “She cheated… I-I wasn’t good enough…”

“Damn, after almost three years,” Sam sat down next to him and Colby laid his head on Sam’s shoulder as he cried. “I’m so sorry, buddy. That- that’s rough.”

“She- she fucked some- some other guy in my r-room,” Colby stuttered. “Was- was I not good enough?”

“Colby if you’re not good enough for her, then she has unrealistic standards. Because you’re probably one of the best boyfriends out there.”

“You really think so?” Colby asked his best friend. “Because if I’m so good of a boyfriend, why’d she fuck someone else?”

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted. “But she’s an idiot for not seeing how awesome you are. You treated that girl like a queen, Colby. You deserve so much more than that.”

“She used me for fame… then just moved on,” Colby pieced together the hints. “She was using me for three years and I never noticed. I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“Hey,” Sam leaned back and frowned at Colby. “You’re not gonna start that shit. Because you don’t need to get beat up over a mistake you never made. She’s gonna realize whan she wakes up in that guy’s bed tomorrow morning that she fucked up and she shouldn’t have played you like she did.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Colby sighed.

“Yeah, hey buddy, you wanna go out and get some ice cream and hit up the arcade?” Sam smirked. “The abandoned one?”

“Bro, for pictures!” Colby lit up. “Yeah, I’m down. Let’s go.”

Colby got up and excitedly ran out of the front door. Sam stood up and found Colby’s ex’s sweatshirt on the floor. He picked it up and brought it into the bathroom and threw it into the trashcan. Then joined Colby downstairs, grabbed his keys, and drove him and his best friend to the arcade.


	5. After All That Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby surprises his long-distance girlfriend of two years in a very sneaky way 🐨

I sat at my desk at my high school. Waiting. Waiting. 

Waiting. For that bell to ring to dismiss me to the last class of the day. 

My eyes jumped to the clock, begging to speed the time up about fifteen minutes. 

But nope. I’m stuck in this study hall. 

My desk faces away from the door, which I guess is nice. Helps me focus.

If I ever want to. You know. Do work. 

But lately my focus problem hasn’t been easy physical distractions.

It’s been mental. I’m in a long distance relationship. And those hurt.

After two years without seeing a lover, a heart grows sore. 

Bruised.

Broken.

And when I get home, I’ll be able to see him. 

Well… through a screen. 

I heard the door to the classroom open but I never turned my head to look.

I plugged in earbuds and focused wholly on the math sheet in front of me.

My pencil eraser pressed to my lip as my brow curved up in confusion. 

Math hasn’t ever been my best subject…

I felt a presence behind me, but figured it was just one of the monitors.

The monitors who hover over your shoulder to make sure you’re working. 

And not… doing other things.

Texting.

Sleeping.

Eating.

Yes, eating. I’ve seen it all. 

I set my pencil down on my desk with a heavy sigh of defeat.

The numbers crunched me back this time. Like always. 

I rubbed my forehead and felt tears sting my eyes. 

Why?

Heartache. 

I miss those days staying with him at his place. I’d bring my homework over and we’d do it together.

He would reward me with a kiss every time I did a math problem right. 

Or would wrap his arm around me and take my pencil, walking me through the problem if I had gotten it incorrect. 

Which, I think, is a better reward than the kiss. 

Granted.

His kisses are straight from Heaven above. 

But when he’d help me with math, he’d kill my stress and make me feel loed all at the same time.

Then whenever I’d finish a worksheet, paper, or assignment, he would ask me whatever I wanted for dinner or lunch and he’d take me out as soon as he put a shirt on.

That darn boy never had a shirt on. 

But I never really complained. 

I loved his tattoo.

And he loved the close feeling he got whenever he pulled me close to his side and I wrapped my arms around his bare torso. 

A hand reaching down to grab my pencil snapped me out of my thoughts. And an arm wrapped around my shoulder. 

I sobbed. Knowing who it was. 

He took my earbud out and crouched down next to me as he explained the first question on my math worksheet.

“See, with this one, you wanna get the squared variable by itself on one side, so you can square root the variable on this side and the values on the other side, then simplify it and set it equal to the lonely variable.”

“Colby Robert Brock,” I looked up at him. “You- you have no idea how much I needed you.”

“When? Now? I just explained what you have to do there!” He smirked. 

That classic Colby smirk.

“No, I meant for the past two years.”

“Well I’m here now, come here,” Colby set my pencil down and stood up, pulled me to my feet, and embraced me eagerly. “Hi baby.”

“Hi Colby,” I nuzzled my nose into his black tee shirt, breathing in deeply the scent of his expensive Hollister cologne. “I missed you.”

“I missed you more.”


	6. Slay My Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning :: Suicide

“Come to St. Mary’s,” Sam’s voice mumbled into the phone. “Now.”

“Okay, you sound worried, is everything okay?”

“No, just- just hurry. Please. I-I need you here.”

“Okay.”

He rushed to the hospital. The news of his best friend needing him was enough to give himself the confidence to speed home. 

He could care less about the ticket. He could pay for it easily and it would barely make a dent in his salary.

His best friend, however, couldn’t be replaced easily. Not at all. 

Once he got to the hospital, he ran inside to see Corey, Devyn, Kat, and Elton waiting for him.. Crying. All of them. 

But Sam?

Sam was- not there. 

Neither was girlfriend.

“What happened?” Colby asked. “Hello? What happened?! Where’s my girlfriend?!”

No one told him anything, but Elton led him down one of the hallways to a room, and told him he could go in, and Sam and his girlfriend were in there. 

What he saw…

Sent him to his knees. 

“She- she finally- finally did it…”

He couldn’t speak… couldn’t think…

His girlfriend…

His everything…

His angel that balanced out his demon…

Was laying on the bed...

Motionless… 

The heart monitor… was turned completely off… 

Colby’s heart sank at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“She- she’s gone…” Sam sobbed, tucking the blonde girl’s hair behind her ear, then handed Colby an envelope. “She- she left th-this though… at the h-house…”

With a shaky hand, Colby took it from Sam and opened it, finding a folded up slip of paper in it with his girlfriend’s handwriting written on it. 

In beautiful red pen. 

It’s been her favorite color since Colby dyed the tips of his hair red.

Well… it was her favorite color.

With a shaking voice he read it aloud.

“Colby, Sam, I first want you tell you guys that I’m okay. B-” Colby’s voice cracked. “Baby, I know you- you had trouble with this before I did. A-and I helped you through it, but deep inside, that demon had to have left you and taken ahold of me. Because- oh god- b-because I was broken after you were finally able to smile.”

Both boys just broke into tears, their hearts aching at the beautiful girl’s words. Then Colby continued.

“But I don’t blame you for any of this. Of what I did. I did it because- because I couldn’t risk the demons hurting you again. A-and I realized that to kill the demon, I had to kill-” Colby bit his lip hard and sucked in a breath, fighting back a sob. “To kill myself. To keep you safe. Because I l-love you. Sam read the rest. I-I can’t- I can’t…”

Sam took the note from his best friend as Colby grabbed his girlfriends small, cold hand and linked his fingers into hers. In pain and heartbreak, he rested his head on her thigh and sobbed. Hard. As Sam continued reading. 

“Samuel, Sammy, bub, I’m really-” Sam got choked up this time. “I’m really gonna miss you. I’m gonna miss our talks about relationships, favorite colors, and which drink is best with a sandwich and why. I’m- I’m sorry I did this to you… you never really understood why I was so down but you still made it a point to make me smile every day. Y-you even kept- kept track of which jokes made me laugh the most so you can tell me the next day. I l-love you both… so- so much… the goofballs that showed me what it’s like to truly be loved. I’m sorry, baby, but I just couldn’t be strong anymore…”

“So… so she was hurting but- but I never knew it,” Colby cried soflty, then looked up at his girlfriend’s face. Now expressionless and bare. She never wore makeup because she didn’t believe in covering up your natural beauty. “She- she sacrificed herself for me…”

“She loved you with all of her,” Sam sniffled and rubbed his best friend’s shoulder. “She didn’t want you to be in pain.”

“She’s gone,” Colby mumbled. “I-I’m in pain now.”

“She slayed your demons,” Sam muttered. “She set you free, Colby.”

“But it’s my fault… and- and that’ll always be a ball and chain for me… that- that my own demons caused someone else to lose their life,” Colby caressed her cold cheek and stifled a sob. “My demons killed an angel.”


	7. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Colby 🥰 🐨

“Babe, he’s a friend, I promise,” I placed a tender kiss on my boyfriend’s lips. “I’m all yours. I swear.”

“Are you sure? Did you see the posts on his Instagram story about you?” Colby held his phone screen in front of me. My best friend Jonah’s Instagram Story video on it. 

A video played of him cracking a joke and me bursting into a fit of laughter, then he laughed and said, “See, this is why I love you. You think my jokes are funny.”

The video ended and Colby pocketed his phone. “Tell me he’s just a friend again. I dare you. Are you cheating on me? Going behind my back or something?”

“No, Colby, what the hell?! I wouldn’t ever cheat on you!”

“You’re telling me you have no feelings for this guy who just said he loves you? He’s got a fuck ton more followers on Instagram and probably gets a fat ass check too, bigger than mine most likely! You want him more ‘cuz he’s a bigger baller than I am!”

“Colby he has a girlfriend!!” I silenced my boyfriend and his jealous rant. “She was there with us!! You just can’t see or hear her in the video!!”

“Oh,” He cleared his throat and looked down. “I-I’m sorry… come here.”

“No!” I pushed him away. “You accused me of cheating on you! You- you really think I would have gone behind your back to get with someone else?! That hurts, Colby! I love you! A lot! It hurts you don’t see that!”

“I’m sorry!” Colby raised his voice, and I went silent. Just- silent. It’s intimidating when he yells like that. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, okay?! I just- I can’t lose you!”

“Don’t try to make me feel bad, Colby. I’m not the one in the wrong here.”

“Fine,” Colby plopped down onto his desk chair and snatched his pen, tapping it rather aggressively on his lip. “Fine. I upset you. So- go run off for two hours then come back late at night.”

“You know, yeah, I will go,” I left his room and shut his door back, then turned and yelled at the door. “But I don’t think I’ll come home!!”

I stormed out of his apartment and down the hallway. Waiting. Waiting. Begging for him to come after me. 

“Baby wait!”

There it is.

“What?!”

He ran up to me, grabbed my face, and smashed his lips onto mine roughly. After a few intense kisses, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. 

“Don’t. Leave. Me.”

“You hurt me.”

“I’m sorry,” He kissed me again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“I wish you’d just trust me.”

“I have trust issues.”

“I know you do. I know. But baby I’m not leaving you. Ever. It breaks my heart thinking about having to walk away from you and never come back.”

“Hurt my heart too.”

“Promise exchange?”

“We haven’t done one of those since like- high school.”

“So what?”

“Fine,” Colby smiled. “I promise to be a little less possessive if you…?”

“Check in with you wherever I go. I promise.”

“I promise too, babe,” His forehead presed to mine. “I love you. It’s why I’m so sensitive about you with other guy friends. I can’t lose you, you’re the light to my dark side.”

“And your devil teaches my angel how to have fun,” I returned with a snicker. “I’m never leaving. You’re my other half.”

Colby placed his hand on his chest. “You have no idea how hard that just made my heart pound. You drive me nuts.”

“But you love me!”

“Always will,” He placed another soft kiss on my lips. “Always.”


	8. Rust Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to a fellow Sam & Colby fan  
Be yourself, love, it's way more fun that trying to fit in xxx

“It’s like- like she doesn’t want to let me in. Like she’s scared of being herself.”

“I don’t know what it is, man,” Sam told his best friend. 

They’re on the way back home from Tender Greens. Talking about Colby’s girlfriend.

“I wish she’d just- accept that I love her. I don’t know why she hides from me. Trying to break down her walls is getting hard. I can only do so much.”

“Don’t wear yourself down emotionally if you can’t do it,” Sam said. “I don’t want you to give up on her, but I’m just saying, maybe she just wants some space.”

“Do I inimidate her? I’m not scary.”

“Well, sometimes after one too many shots of Jack and you can be,” Sam teased. “But I get what you mean. It’s like she scared.”

“Of what? Letting me see her true self? That’s who I fell in love with. I don’t understand why she’s so- introverted now.”

“Those trips we’d take to bandos together and she’d show you up climbing or running or sneaking past guards.”

“Hey, okay, yeah I hear you,” Colby shushed his best friend and they both laughed. 

"I miss those days."

"Me and you both."

The two boys went silent for a while, until Sam remembered something he noticed. 

"She doesn't wear her rings much anymore."

"Nothing but rust marks on her fingers," Colby sighed heavily and nodded. 

"Besides the promise ring you bought her."

"'Cuz that one's legitimate silver. I had to make sure it wouldn't tarnish."

"It's the only one she wears now."

"I wish she'd wear the other ones. She wore them 'cuz they made her think of me. Now she just- doesn't wear them anymore."

"I think she's just scared of not being accepted," Sam suggested. 

"But she shouldn't feel that way. I love her with all of me, and so does everyone else in the Trap House, and not to mention our fans adore her. So many of them."

"Exactly!" Sam sighed a little. "I don't know. Maybe just talk to her, buddy."

"I think that's the only thing I can do."

-o-

“Baby?” Colby entered the bedroom where his girlfriend sat on his bed, scrolling through something on her phone. “Can we talk?”

“Yeah,” She pocketed her phone. “What’s up, Colbs?”

“I don’t know how to start this,” Colby laughed lightly. “But it’s a serious topic. I guess I have a question.”

“Yeah? Anything.”

“Why don’t you wear your rings anymore? A-and you put up walls. Why?”

She sat up a little and sucked in a breath, then sighed it out heavily. “I got hate about it. I guess.”

“Why? What was said?”

“That I was obsessed with you and I needed to stop trying to copy you.”

“But you’re not copying me,” Colby told her. “Rings are our thing. It’s like- our own version of a Tumblr couple goal.”

She laughed at his comment. “I guess I just- I’m trying to make them happy. The fans.”

“What about making yourself happy?” Colby took her hand. “You loved wearing your rings, and we used to go out and explore stuff together with Sam. We made really dumb videos with Jake and Corey. I miss those days.”

“I do too,” She admitted with a soft frown and looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” He lifted her chin and kissed her. “You’re trying to make over a million people happy. That’s impossible. Okay? How about you focus on keeping yourself happy. If they don’t like seeing you happy then they’re not really fans. True fans.” 

“Okay,” She nodded. “I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too. Here,” Colby pulled a few of her rings out of his pocket and slipped them onto her fingers. She smiled ad adjusted them. “Beautiful.”


	9. Superhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like us fandom members think so highly of the people we support and adore. Sometimes so much that don’t make them seem human, but these perfect beings without a flaw. But I feel like we need to remember that they ARE human. And just because they’re famous and they have thousands (maybe more) followers on social media doesn’t mean they don’t ever get insecure. Everyone has insecurities, because we’re human. All of us.  
In this one, Colby admits things he dislikes about himself and things he’s insecure about according to his appearance. I don’t think any of these are true, I had to make some up (which was hard cuz I mean look at him), but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have any at all. 
> 
> Something to sit and think about.

“You denied Sam when he asked to go take Instagram pictures,” I sat next to my boyfriend on the couch. “And you haven’t been excited to film lately. What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just- don’t feel like taking pictures or filming,” Colby admitted. “Sometimes it’s just like that.”

“Yeah, I mean, if there’s nothing going on I don’t wanna bug you like there is.”

It was silent for a minute, then Colby got up and went into the kitchen. I assumed he would be picking out a pack of Pop-Tarts and a banana, like usual, but no, he grabbed an apple and sat back down on the couch. 

“Babe? Just- just an apple?”

“Yeah, I’m not too hungry this morning for some reason,” Colby said. “I’m just- not.”

“Mhm,” I grabbed the apple from him, set it aside on the coffee table, and straddled his lap to look at his face. “Babe. What is going on? Honestly.”

Colby sighed. “Guess I’ve just been spending too much time in front of the mirror.”

“Oh,” I frowned. “So, so this is all like- self-doubt then?” 

“Kind of,” Colby sighed and eyed the apple on the coffee table. “I’ve gained weight and it’s started to show whenever I take my shirt off. And I just- all the little things have started to annoy me.”

“Like what?” 

“Like, I’ve had my hair in the same style for years, my nose looks too big for my face sometimes, and I really hate my dimples,” Colby vented. “I don’t know. I guess I should just- remember everyone that tells me I’m hot and be fine with that.”

“Well, babe, you could get millions of compliments about your appearance but that doesn’t mean you believe them. Sometimes people just- get insecure sometimes. It’s a human thing,” I lifted his chin. “But the words that should matter the most are mine. Because you’re my boyfriend and I love you so much. And I think you are by far the hottest man alive.”

“Pshh, can I have a realistic compliment?”

“Okay, well, I was walking through the mall with Devyn yesterday and we passed by the underwear and boxers section and I said that you would be the sexiest Calvin Klein model ever.”

“So you’re peepin’ at the other men posing in their skivvies on the boxer ads?”

“No!” My face turned red in embarrassment which made Colby laugh.

“I’m kidding, I’m sorry. It actually helps a lot that you thought of me seeing those ads. As a men’s clothing model. Means a lot,” Colby genuinely smiled. “And it’s hot how instead of seeing those guys on the ads you see me. How you don’t think those guys are hot but you think of me.”

“Yeah, well, ‘cuz I’ve seen you in your Calvins, babe, and you’re really freakin’ hot.”

“Babe,” Colby blushed a little. “Stoppit.”

“No! Listen to me! I’m helping your insecurity!” We both laughed. “Listen to me! Babe, you’re so hot! You need to believe it! You could send an email to any modeling company and they’d pick you up immediately!”

“Doubt it!” Colby snickered. “I’m a twenty-two-year-old YouTuber who could really use a little more time in the gym.”

“Okay, you leave me no choice,” I yanked his shirt off. “Do you see this!? Look at those abs, babe! And damn, that V-line gets me every fucking time. Look at my face. Do you see the blush on my face? It’s ‘cuz YOU’RE HOT BABE!!”

“Baby,” Colby grabbed my hips and laughed softly. Almost in a whisper. “You’re seriously the best girlfriend ever. I could have the tiniest doubt about myself and you’d turn around and pick me right back up. I love you.”

“I love you too, that’s why I do it. Because you’re my sexy-ass boyfriend and I need to make sure you know that.”

“Oh, I know I’m your boyfriend, trust me,” Colby smirked and tightened his grip on my hips. “‘Cuz only your boyfriend can do this. And this.”

Colby’s lips locked onto my neck and lovingly kissed there multiple times. I leaned my head back and moaned softly as he did so and ran a hand through his hair. “Babe…”

“You’re so sweet to me,” Colby mumbled against my skin. “You take good care of me and tell me things I need to hear, and you encourage me when I’m not my best, I can’t thank you enough for that.”

I smiled softly as my heart pounded. The things he’s saying. They’re making my heart so happy that it’s hard for me to keep it calmed down. “Colby…”

“I’m serious,” He leaned back and looked right into my eyes. “You pamper me, babe, and that’s something you should be proud of. Something I want to make sure YOU know. That you’re probably the best girlfriend that a guy could ask for.” 

“Thank you, Colby,” I hugged him. He hugged me back, tightly. “You’re the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. A handsome, sexy-ass, total package manly man boyfriend.”

“Babe,” Colby burst out laughing. “You’re definitely a weird one.”

“But that’s why you love me.”

“You’re not wrong.”


	10. "Red hair blonde, blue eyes grey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics in this one are actually written by me and inspired by Colby 🐨

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Clear as day  
Black and white  
I lost my way  
Found a knife

Kept it clean  
Kept it sharp  
Kept it hidden  
But now it’s out

Secrets exposed  
Body covered  
Towers fall  
Walls build up

Left the light  
Found the dark  
Fell in love  
With the king

Red hair blonde  
Blue eyes grey  
Red lips pink  
Tan skin pale

Hold me fast  
Hold me steady  
Keep me far  
From the lies

Tall grey trees  
And devil dogs  
Never thought I’d be  
The queen of it all

Lovin in the dark  
Hating the day  
We’re nocturnal lovers  
Yet passions intense

Strong tan arms  
Wicked blue eyes  
Ringed hands leading  
Me   
Home

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Damn,” Colby handed me the notebook back. My songwriting notebook. After he read the rough draft of the lyric combinations to a song I’m working on. “That was- damn. I barely have any words for that. It was amazing. And- captivating. You wrote all of that?”

“Yeah, all of it,” I nudged him. “Wonder who it’s about.”

“Oh, yeah, I have no idea,” Colby smirked. “It’s beautiful. It talks in the beginning about your suic- that phase of your life, then you meet me and it all kinda changes for the better. It’s beautiful. Tells a great story.”

“My life story, and- our love story. Kind of.”

“Yeah,” He lifted my chin and kissed me. “I wanna be in the studio with you when you make it.”

“You’re starring in the music video, AND you want to be in the studio when I craft it?”

“Yes,” Colby smiled. “And the acoustic music video, ‘cuz that’ll be filmed at the studio too.”

“I guess since it’s all pretty much about you then I mean- why not, right?” I leaned in and kissed him again. “I don’t mind. Let’s do it.”

“That song really is beautiful,” Colby looked into my eyes. “I can’t even express how much deeper in love I fell with you just then.”

“Aww,” I kissed him yet again. “Thank you. I love you too, babe.”


	11. Cravings

“Babe you’re being difficult,” Colby told me, his very, VERY pregnant girlfriend. And the reaction he got was- well- cranky. I scowled at him. “What? You are.”

“Because I want a refridgerated pineapple Fanta and Harribo gummy bears?” I scoffed. “It’s called a craving, Colby. Pregnant women get them all the time.”

“Right but I got online and the only place that sells pineapple Fanta in LA is all the way across town,” Colby pocketed his phone. “I don’t wanna go all the way across town. I wanna be home with you.”

“Cole Brock if I don’t get my pineapple Fanta you’re not getting any form of cuddles or attention at all.”

“Baby, that’s not fair,” He pouted. “Please? Don’t make me go all the way across town!”

“I want the Fanta, Colby!” I told him. “And when you get there to wherever they’re selling it, get a few extra bottles and bring them home so we can stock the fridge and you won’t have to leave again.”

“But I don’t wanna leave in general!” 

Sam then came in the door and held a bag in his hand, a couple actually, and froze after he shut the front door. Looking at Colby and I in a quarrel in the living room. “You guys good?”

“I just want a soda and Colby won’t go get it for me,” I pouted. 

“She’s being difficult. The soda she wants is all the way across town.”

“You mean this soda?” Sam pulled a yellow bottle of soda out of his bag. The pineapple Fanta I was just begging Colby to get for me. He handed it to me. “Was over there with Kat anyway and thought you’d like the surprise. I saw it and knew you’d want it. So.”

“Thank you,” I took a few drinks of it and set it aside, then Sam went upstairs after saying goodnight. Colby stood in the living room. Staring at me. I looked down in embarassment. “I’m sorry…”

“Yeah, no, I should be the one sorry,” Colby sat next to me. “You needed something and I didn’t want to leave the house because I was lazy. Sometimes you have to deal with inconveniences for someone else’s comfort.”

“I’m sorry for being difficult. And- cranky. I should have respected the fact that you wanted to just stay home and relax. You’ve been out all day.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to be here with my beautiful girlfriend,” Colby hugged me from the side and pulled me in, wrapping his arms around the large baby bump. “Sorry. I love you. Maybe tomorrow we can go out together and stock up on the things you crave most, that way when you want it I can just grab it from the fridge or cabinet for you.”

“And neither of us have to leave,” I closed my eyes, beginning to get sleepy in his embrace. 

“Exactly,” He whispered, pressing his lips to my forehead. “Can I carry you upstairs? Sleeping on the couch wouldn’t end well. I’d have to wake you up later to take you upstairs anyway.”

“That’s a good question. Can you carry me?”

“I bet I could,” Colby slipped his free arm under my legs and aided his arm behind my back and lifted me up off the couch effortlessly. 

“Damn,” I snickered, eyes still closed because I’m tired. “Muscle man.”

“You got that right,” Colby laughed softly as he carried me up the stairs, into the bedroom, and laid me on the bed. He then shut the bedroom door and shut the light off. 

“Colby,” I bit my lip a little. “We um… we kinda forgot my soda downstairs…”

“Ugh, babe, I don’t wanna go all the way back downstairs.”

“Babe!”

“Joking,” Colby kissed me with a giggle. “I’m going, I’m going.”

“Buttface.”

“Hey, you kiss this buttface every day,” Colby teased. “And you made a baby with this buttface.”

“Just go get my soda, Cole,” I shoved him off of me. “Jesus Christ, the efforts needed to get a soda in this house.”

“Jesus can hear you, you know?”

“Colby!” I scoffed. “Soda!”

“Fine woman, goddamn!”

“God can hear you!”

“Shut up!”


	12. Hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short & sweet

This. Sucks. 

You ever hate something so much you wish you could ban it to the eternal burning flames of hell with a snap of your fingers?

Yeah.

I feel that way about hiccups. 

My boyfriend, however, Colby, thinks they’re the cutest thing ever. 

“Cole, if you laugh at me one more time I swear I’m gonna -hiccup- hurt you.”

“I can’t help it!” Colby managed to say through his everpresent laughing fit that only shows up in all of its glory while I have the curse of hiccups. “They’re so fucking adorable!”

I tried to look at him with the most serious and scolding and annoyed face I could muster, but my attempt at intimidation was pointless. Because. Well. 

-Hiccup-

Colby snickered and stifled, trying to fight off his laugh. But he couldn’t. End neither could I. 

“Stoppit!! You’re making me laugh now!” I whined and shoved him. “Sto-hiccup-! I give up! I can’t fucking tal-hiccup-! 

“Aww baby girl!” Colby puckered and pulled me in. “I’m sorry, I love you.”

“Mhm, yeah, totally,” I pouted. 

-Hiccup-

“They’re so fucking cute! I can’t not laugh, babe!” Colby chuckled. “You’re adorable! You should take this as a compliment!”

“You’re laughing at me!”

“Because you’re cute!” Colby kissed my neck a few times.

And I hiccuped. Hard. 

“Damn,” Colby smirked. “There was some power behind that one.”

“Because you fuckin’ kissed my neck,” I shoved him again. “You did that to yourself.”

The hiccups… just… stopped. 

“Wait,” Colby looked up, we both waited a few minutes. “Are they gone?”

“I think so, I don’t even feel them anymore,” I looked up into his eyes. “You sly genius. You kissed my neck and made them go away.”

“Mmm,” Colby kissed that same spot a few times and sucked there a little, leaving a hickey on my skin. “Looks like that’s the designated hiccupr-remover spot. Good to know.”


	13. Hickeys

“Whoah, what’s going on in here?”

Colby entered his bedroom where his girlfriend, Riley, was applying a large amount of makeup to Devyn’s neck. Attempting to cover up a hickey for her. 

“This is a hickey hiding attempt,” Riley told him, then removed her hand and the sponge from Devyn’s neck and leaned back, a proud smile on her face. “Done! And it’s not even there.”

“Whoah! Thanks, Riles, I owe you one. Alright, I gotta go, my sister’s picking me up any minute. Love you guys!”

“Love you too, Dev!” Riley yelled back in reply to Devyn as she ran down the stairs. 

Colby shut the door back behind himself and smirked. “You are- somethin else.”

“I can cover up any hickey I’m faced with,” Riley said whilst putting away her makeup. “Even the super dark ones that look like bruises.”

“Oh yeah?” He sat next to Riley on the floor and wrapped his arms around her. “You wanna test that theory?”

“Babe it’s already been tested,” Riley laughed. “I’ve done this so many times that it’s already guaranteed.”

“I bet you couldn’t cover up any of the marks I give you.”

Riley looked him dead in the eye. “Oh, I bet I could.”

“Bet, give me your best, babe.”

“Mkay,” Colby’s lips locked with her neck and he kissed her in multiple places on her soft tan skin. She let out a soft moan but then sucked in her breath sharply when he sucked rather aggressively on her skin. 

“Colby, that was way too hard,” Riley whined. “That hurt, babe…”

“I’m sorry,” He pulled back and grinned. “Good luck with that one, babe.”

Colby reattached his lips to her collarbone and she groaned. “Babe, one is enough.”

“No, it’s not, I get to make marks on you babe, one is definitely not enough.”

“Just- no more vampiring my skin,” She told him. 

Colby made a total of four more hickeys on her neck, in higher places so everyone could see them, then when Riley tried and failed to cover them with makeup, he couldn’t help but proudly grin at the marks he made on his girlfriend. 

“Colby! If you hadn’t freaking pretended you were some creature hunting for blood in my neck I’d be able to cover these up!”

“You don’t have to cover them!” Colby told her. “They’re hot, keep ‘em out in the open!”

“Babe, I’m filming with Jake today!”

“Oh pshh, that boy doesn’t have one video where he ISN’T sporting a hickey.”

“Babe I have five!” Riley threw her arms up and laughed. “Five dark ass hickeys!”

“Just means you’ll be on the media and everyone will be reminded of who you belong to.”


	14. The Lion and the Raven (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:: Aggressive violence, kidnapping, blood, physical, emotional, and mental torture
> 
> OR
> 
> This is the angsty section I've been planning for a while. read at your own discretion. Seriously. This might be the darkest stuff I've ever written.

I had just gotten home from work. Foodservice really does a beating on your body, so by the time I got to the Trap House, I was down to just get a shower and hop into bed with my boyfriend. 

But my boyfriend, however, wasn’t upstairs or in the living room. It’s like- eleven at night so I assumed he’d be home. I checked the garage but he wasn’t there either. 

Then suddenly, my mouth was duct-taped shut and what felt like a pillowcase was shoved over my head. I screamed out as best I could through my nose and writhed in the grip of the rough hands holding my wrists behind me. 

My hands were duct-taped, and the backs of my knees were kicked in so I landed on my side, then my ankles were duct-taped and I was dragged out of the house by my arm. 

I sobbed and cried and fought as I heard a van door slide open and I was shoved into the back then the door was slammed shut. I heard the man get into the driver’s seat and start driving. 

I wiggled around, trying to find anything I could use to help me remove the restraints from my wrists and ankles, but I bumped into another body and froze. I went silent. 

I heard a whimper, a pitiful, faint whimper. My heart broke, it’s Sam. I nudged him a few times and I felt him cuddle into me. His wrists were behind him and his legs were tied up like mine. 

I heard him cry softly and wiggle as close to me as he could. He’s scared. So am I. I wiggle around a little more, trying to find any more bodies, in hopes of finding Colby. Or Devyn. Or Corey.

When I couldn’t find anyone else, I snuggled my way back into Sam’s chest and stayed there, finding some kind of relief in this madness pressed close to the warm body of my best friend. 

The van finally stopped and I heard the door open. The comfortable heat of Sam’s warm body was removed from behind me quickly and he cried out in pain as he was probably dragged out of the van. 

My nose filled with the horrid stench of cigarrete smoke and another pair of hands, rougher than before, grabbed my arms and yanked me out of the van and into a cold building. Down a set of stairs. And into a basement. 

I heard Sam’s whimpering and the clink of a chain as it attatched to what sounded like a metal pole, then I felt a chain wrap around my duct-taped wrists and it clicked, connecting to a metal link that had been cuffed to my ankles this entire time for some reason. 

“Riley!!” Sam called out, they must have removed his tape. “They’re gonna take your pillowcase off, look down as soon as you do!! DON’T look in front of you!!”

The pillowcase was removed from my head and the tape ripped off painfully quick, and I looked straight down like Sam told me. I was forced down to my knees and a hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and forced me to look up. 

I closed my eyes before I could see anything. “No!! No!!”

If Sam doesn’t want me to see what’s in front of me, then I really shouldn’t lookup. But I felt a hand slap my face, hard, and a gruff voice spoke. “Look!!”

“Don’t do it, Riles!!! Don’t!!!”

I opened my eyes, scared of another intense blow to the face, but what I saw… 

What I saw…

It made me wish I had kept my eyes closed. 

Colby… tied up to a metal table on its side, covered in deep scars and burn marks, and there was a large amount of blood under the table. 

“C-Colby!! Baby!! W-wake up!! Please!!”

“He hasn’t woken up in four hours,” A voice mumbled. A broken voice. One that was hard to recognize but I placed it immediately. Elton. “H-he’s gone… Riley… and we’re probably next…”

They broke Elton. He’s not- Elton. 

“El-Elton?” Sam strained to turn his head to the side. “Elton wha- what the fuck is this? Is-is this a p-prank?! What is this?! Where are we?!”

“It’s- it’s not… not a p-prank…” 

My heart broke. 

Devyn. 

“L-look at C-Corey…” She sobbed, looking far back behind Colby, on another table. “H-he and C-Colby… they-they… they haven’t woken up y-yet… I-I had to wa-watch…”

Corey’s condition was similar to Colby’s. Cuts, scars, burns, and plenty of blood. He was motionless too. Much like Colby. I couldn’t even see the rise and fall of either of their chests. 

“Blondie-Boy’s gonna have to watch now!” A feminine voice giggled, she appeared from behind Colby’s table and walked towards me. She held a blood-stained knife in her hand and pressed it to my cheek. 

Another man came up behind her and chuckled. “This must be the red-haired one’s bitch. Riley, huh? Yeah, your big strong superman over there was crying your name when we finished with him. Before he blacked out. Hasn’t woken up yet either, about to check his pulse actually.”

“Aww, don’t cry pretty baby, this’ll be over so quick!” She jerked the blade across my cheek and cut it open, sending a large amount of blood pouring down my face and dribbling down onto the floor below me. “Ooh, yours is so pretty! Hey, babe look, it’s almost purple.”

“Y-you’re SICK!!” Sam screamed out as they tied me to a table next to Colby’s. “Y-you’re not gonna get away with this!!”

“Sure we are! We already have! Look at your friends behind you!” 

“No!!” I screamed out in pain as the woman’s knife was jerked down my shirt and sliced my skin open from the bridge of skin between my breasts down to my navel. It wasn’t too deep, but deep enough to produce a big enough amount of blood that it started a small puddle at the base of my table. Then another guy came out with a bunch of cigars and a lighter. “P-please… please… d-don’t…”

“Shut up!!” A guy turned to Sam, gun pointed to his forehead. “Shut the fuck up!! Your baby cries are fucking annoying!!”

The girl carved sickeningly beautiful images into my skin with a tiny, sharp blade. “Your blood is so pretty.”

I couldn’t do much else but scream, and when I had run out my voice and nothing came out, I closed my eyes, hung my head, and just hung there. Sam, Elton, and Devyn all went silent. 

“You- you broke R-Riley…” Elton mumbled in shock, then growled and fought the restraints. “I’m gonna kill you!! You’re gonna die for this!! ALL of this!!”

“Are we?” The man approached Elton with the gun. “Or are you gonna die for this?”

“If you shoot me, you have to let them free,” Elton said, and immediately Sam, Devyn, and I looked up. The other two protested with words, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t speak and could barely even feel my throat. 

The girl carved a beautiful raven in my stomach. I hated how pretty it was. I hated it with all of me. I groaned softly. “I-I’m gon-gonna p-puke…”

Blood. It- it makes me queasy. Even my own. It’s just- a lot. And the smell of the other blood in the room isn’t making it any better. 

I groaned again, loudly, as the contents of my stomach were refused. I vomited painfully and it only made the bleeding worse. I heard a lighter click and whimpered, then cried out when I felt the fire on my skin. 

No cigar. Just straight fire. 

I screamed- painfully- and Sam closed his eyes tightly and sobbed. “Let her go!! Please!! Let her go!! You’re- you’re gonna kill her!!”

“Shoot me!! Kill me and let them go!! All of them!!” Elton sobbed. “Please!!!”

“No!!!” Sam screamed. “Don’t do it!!!”

“Nah,” The guy turned away from Elton. “We want you to watch ALL of them.”

I screamed out in pain for the last time before I blacked out. The blood loss was too much.


	15. The Lion and the Raven (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning:: Aggressive violence, kidnapping, blood, physical, emotional, and mental torture
> 
> OR
> 
> This is the angsty section I've been planning for a while. read at your own discretion. Seriously. This might be the darkest stuff I've ever written.

“Riley…” 

“R-Riley…”

My eyes opened and everything faded into view, slowly. And I immediately noticed the absence of Sam and Devyn and Elton. It was just me and… 

Colby.

“C-Colby…”

“Yeah… yeah… good girl…” Colby told me. “I’m… I’m behind you…”

I turned my head a little and was able to see him a little. Barely able to hold his head up and looked like he wasn’t fully here, but he was awake. 

“What- what happened to… to the others?”

“They let them go,” Colby said. “They- they didn’t want any m-more of us I guess…”

“I-I hurt so much… that’s- that’s a lot of b-blood…”

“I know… I know, just t-try not to look at it… y-you’re gonna get sick... “ Colby mumbled painfully, then we both heard a door open behind us and I whimpered. 

“Heya lovebirds!” The man chuckled. “Good news! We’re gonna let you go!”

“But first,” The girl giggled. “We think red-hair here should get a matching tattoo!”

“Tat- tattoo?” Colby asked, puzzled. “Wha- what do you mean?”

“Come here! We’ll show you!!” The man growled as he yanked Colby off of the table and tied him to the pole in front of me. Then Colby looked up and I could see his heart break in the look he gave me. 

“That- that’s sick…” Colby’s eyes watered. “You- you know that’s g-gonna be on her body forever…”

“Yep! That’s why I did it!” The girl picked up her small blade again and approached Colby with it. “And you’re gonna have a pretty little drawing just like hers!”

“N-no…” I whimpered as I saw Colby almost writhe in pain at the feeling of the blade carving into his skin. I couldn’t see the image because the girl was in my way. “C-Colby…”

“Please…” He whimpered and cried. “Please… please… s-stop…”

“Oh, hush, you big baby,” The guy slapped Colby across the face. “You’re such a pussy of a man.”

Thankfully, the lady finished with the image on Colby’s stomach and pulled back, looking to me so I could see it. 

It’s a lion… 

A beautiful, badass looking lion… 

But it’s sick… because it’s been carved into the soft, tan skin of my boyfriend’s stomach. 

“Let- let us go…” Colby weakly mumbled. “Pl-please…”

“As you wish,” The man untied me from the table and I dropped to the floor, roughly, and Colby was untied. He forced himself to crawl over to me on the concrete floor, and once he reached me, he rested his forehead on mine, unable to touch any other part of me due to the scars and burns all over my body. 

“We- we’ll get- get out…” Colby comforted me and placed a weak, faint kiss to my forehead. “I- I promise…”

Just then, the doors of the house busted open from upstairs, and the people who were holding us hostage and torturing us grabbed their guns in a frenzy. But they were pointless because the group that came downstairs was a team of SWAT members with shields and guns of their own. 

The couple was shot on sight, and one of the soldiers helped Colby to his feet, and another tried to help me but I collapsed as soon as I stood upright. He caught me and carried me bridal style up the stairs, through the house, and out the front door. 

Sirens… lots of sirens… and an ambulance and at least two SWAT trucks. I couldn’t count. Nothing’s clear. 

I was taken to the hospital and my many cuts were treated and stitched, as was my blood loss, and I was placed into a room to rest and sleep for the remainder of the night. 

The next morning, however, my best friend sat in the chair next to my bed. He had a wrap around his left wrist and a bandaid on his cheek, but it was Sam and that’s all that I cared about. 

Despite it all he managed to treat me to a smile. 

“Hey, pretty girl,” He said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

“S-Sam?” 

“Yeah, hey,” He gently took my hand. “You’re safe. It’s okay.”

“C-Colby… where’s Colby?” I began softly crying. “I wanna see Colby… where’s Colby?”

“He’s in the room next to yours, over there,” He pointed to the wall behind the bed I was laying on. “He’s on the other side of the wall. Corey’s next to his.”

“D-Devyn?”

“She’s in Corey’s room,” Sam sighed softly. “Corey, he’s- he’s in shock. He’s not mentally stable. We think he’s gonna need therapy after this.”

“E-Elton? Where’s Elton? Is- is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s with Colby,” Sam smiled softly. “He’s trying to convince Colby you’re okay. He doesn’t believe him though.”

“Tell- tell him I’m okay,” I told Sam. “Go- go tell him I’m okay.”

“Okay,” Sam left the room, stayed gone for about ten or so minutes, then came back with a pink hoodie. Colby’s pink hoodie. “So I have a funny story.”

“Okay?” I sat up a little with a wince. “W-what?”

“Apparently,” Sam sat down and handed me the hoodie. “Colby forced Elton to go home and get this for you. Because he knew you’d be needing it when you woke up.”

“Oh…” I smiled softly and hugged the hoodie close to my chest, but almost yelped in pain when I felt the scars on my chest and stomach. The worst of the pain coming from my lower left stomach. “Ouch…”

I lifted the hospital gown up and looked down. I saw the raven on my stomach, the scars had been cleaned which meant the image was clearer. Sam frowned when he saw it and his eyes watered. 

“Yeah… Colby’s looks the same…” Sam pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of Colby’s scars. The image of the lion engraved eternally into his skin and showed it to me. 

“I hate how pretty they are,” I growled and shoved my gown back down and sniffled, pulling Colby’s hoodie up to my face and I nuzzled my nose into it. “I just wanna be with him…”

“I know. Soon, RIles, soon.”


	16. The Lion and the Raven (Final Part)

I was let out before Colby was. Because he had some rough internal damage they had to treat for a little longer, so I was brought home. Once I got home, however, I was carried by Elton up to Colby’s bedroom and laid down in the bed. 

I stayed in his room for the remaining few days to rest. And during the time I rested, the legal stuff had gone through. Well- the bulk of it- and everything had mostly settled. 

Then Colby was let home. 

I was asleep, however, when he got home. He was painfully limping, wincing, groaning and growling softly as he walked, but he forced himself to go up the stairs to see me and be with me. 

He opened the door and closed it behind him, then limped across the bedroom to the bed and laid down on it slowly, moaning softly in relief when his body had finally settled onto the comfortable mattress. He pulled his shirt up off of his body and examined the lion on his stomach. Hating how majestic it looked. 

His hand caressed gently down my cheek and my eyes opened and immediately watered seeing him in front of me again. I cried softly. “C-Colby…”

“Hey, baby,” He sniffled, the emotion beginning to work on him as well. “Beautiful girl. I love you.”

“I love you too,” I whimpered, resting my forehead on his. “I-I missed you…”

“I missed you too,” He wiped the tears from my cheeks, then pulled back. “Let me see it.”

I lifted my shirt and exposed the raven on my stomach. “It doesn’t hurt anymore…”

“Yeah, mine doesn’t either,” Colby looked down at the lion on his stomach. “I just wish they weren’t permanent. It’s almost like a reminder of what happened.”

“I had a nightmare every night all night for the days you were gone…”

“Me too…” Colby admitted. “But- but we’re home now. Let’s just- enjoy being home…”

“With each other,” I cuddled closer to him. “Safe.”

“Safe,” Colby repeated and wrapped his arms around my waist gently and kissed my head. “Safe.”


	17. Positives and Negatives

-Positive Reaction-

I knew when I first read that test in the bathroom that my entire life was about to change. My boyfriend and I- we’re not ready for this. We have so many plans for the future and for our lives but now… now we have to end those plans. 

Because I’m pregnant. 

The one time Colby and I decide to ditch protection and just be careful is the one time something like this happens. I tossed the test on the counter and stood to my feet. Looking in the mirror, I let out the longest sigh ever and rubbed my eyes, then opened the bathroom door. 

“Colby!”

“Yes?” He’s editing. No shock. 

“We need to talk!”

“Alright, I’ll be right there!”

“No! This is kind of a right-now thing!”

“Alright, alright, I’m right here. What’s up?”

I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. “We have a situation. A like- really scary situation.”

“Scary? You’re talking to a paranormal investigator babe.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Whoah…” His eyes widened. “How?”

“How else does someone get pregnant, Colby?” I sighed and rested my head in my hands. “I don’t know how the hell we’re gonna take care of this.”

“Okay, well, hey, the first thing we could do is try not to stress about this, we got this,” Colby rubbed my back. “Okay. So. Um… shit I don’t know. Who do we tell?”

“I don’t know. Sam and Kat?” I shrugged. “We have to tell someone.”

“As of right now I think we should keep this to ourselves until we can figure out what our plan is,” Colby said. “But- are you sure? Do you have a test?”

I got up and retrieved the positive test from the bathroom and handed it to him, taking my place back on the couch next to him. He looked at it and sighed. “Well. um. We can be happy about this, or we can freak out. And I think with everything going on and how busy we are, that being happy about it is our best bet.”

“Okay,” I sucked in a breath and sighed it back out. “I just- I’m not ready for this. I don’t know why the hell this had to happen right now. We wanted a baby but we wanted to wait.”

“I know, guess we just get it early,” Colby tried to laugh. “Sorry. I’m just trying to be positive.”

“I know,” I stood up and ran my hand through my hair, sighing. “I’m not trying to be strictly negative but this- this isn’t anything like we’ve ever faced before. Colby. There isn’t an instruction manual for pregnancy.”

“Hey,” Colby stood up and pulled me in. “You’re not wrong with that last part, but the first part wasn’t quite right. You and I have been through some deep shit together. This’ll be tough, but we’re not given anything we can’t take. We’ve proven how strong we are, guess this is just the next level.”

“Your mentality and logic on this situation is a lot more positive than mine.”

“It always has been, but hey,” He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. “Like I said before. This isn’t something we can’t face, and we’re strong enough to take this on together. Okay? Together.”

“Mhm,” I nodded and leaned up, pressing my lips to his, and I snuggled into his hug. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have you, babe.”

\--------------

-Negative Reaction-

How am I supposed to say this? How the hell do you tell your boyfriend you’re pregnant? I can’t stop the tears falling down my cheeks. He’s gonna notice. I can’t hide this anymore. 

“Riley?” Devyn knocked on the bathroom door. “Are you okay in there? You’ve been in there for a while, you missed cup pong. Colby smoked Corey.”

“Devyn I need your help,” I opened the door and let my best friend in the room and closed the door behind her.

“Okay, what’s up?”

“This,” I handed the positive pregnancy test to her. 

“Whoah,” Devyn looked down at it and studied the results. “That um- that’s scary.”

“I know,” I plopped down on the toilet lid. “I don’t know how I’m gonna tell Colby. We- we’re not ready for this kind of thing.”

“Babe?” Corey knocked on the door. “Everything okay in there?”

“U-um, yeah,” Devyn replied. “Just a minute.”

“Devyn I can’t do this, I can’t tell him, I can’t, I’m gonna break as soon as I see him,” I cried softly and she hugged me and rubbed my back. “What do I do?”

“Um, well, Riles you know Colby’s reactions to things better than I do.”

“I know,” I stood up. “I know. I just- I just need to get out there and tell him. Verbatim.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Devyn opened the bathroom door and I took a deep breath. “You got this.”

“Riley? Baby, why’re you crying?” I met Colby in the kitchen where he was standing and he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. “Is everything okay? Talk to me, gorgeous, I wanna help.”

Devyn smiled at me softly, and took Corey’s hand and whispered into his ear. Corey nodded and waved to Colby who waved back, then they left. I led Colby to the living room and we sat on the couches. 

“I-I need to tell you something…”

“Okay,” He leaned in a little closer. “What’s bothering my girl?”

“Colby, I-I um…” I bit my lip hard and sniffled as my eyes watered up again. “I’m p-pregnant…”

“What?” He frowned. “Wait- wait you can’t be serious. Where’s the test? Tell me you tested it.”

“I did,” I handed him the test and he took it, letting out a long and slightly aggravated sigh. 

“Fuck…” He mumbled under his breath and stood up. “I-I don’t even know how to process this. What- what are we supposed to do now? How the hell do we take care of this?”

“I don’t know…” I looked down sadly. “I-I just want some positivity. Please.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to be positive when my girlfriend just told me she was pregnant?!” He raised his voice. “I’m gonna guess we have to keep it.”

“Have to? Colby, seriously?” I scoffed, looking up at him in shock. “Were you seriously considering other options just now?!”

“Babe, we’re not ready for a fucking child!!” Colby retorted. “I-I have filming to do and how the hell am I supposed to tell the public that we’re dating AND have a kid at the same time without losing over half of my supporters?!”

“So you’re more concerned about social media than you are about the girl who loves you and the baby that’s half yours,” I nodded and wiped my eyes, standing up. “Fine. I-I see how it is. I should have known you’d react like this.”

“Where the hell are you going?!” Colby followed me out of the door. “Babe! Why are you leaving?!”

“DON’T call me that, Cole!” I turned around to him. “I’m gonna go live with a friend now. We’ll take care of my child together. We’ll figure something out about letting you see them sometime. But I don’t think you’re worthy enough to be called this child’s father if you were seriously considering not keeping it. I’m done.”

“Babe wait,” Colby grabbed my hand. “Please. I’m sorry.”

“I dump your ass, Brock!” I yanked my hand away from him, heart breaking as I did so. “I’m a mother now. And I have to think about my chid’s wellbeing more than my own.”

“I’m sorry…”

“You should be.”


	18. Models and Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one made my heart soft

“Stoppit,” Colby glared at me. 

“What? What am I doing wrong?”

“You’re drooling over Tom Felton. Stoppit.”

“I’m not drooling, Cole,” I rolled my eyes. “It’s not any better than when you see those pretty little Instagram models on your feed and stop to stare at ‘em for a while.”

“But I’m right next to you! Drool over me, babe! I’m hotter than this blonde dude!”

“Mmm,” I sucked in a breath. “I don’t know, Cole. I’ve been crushing on Malfoy since I was little.”

“Oh, okay, I see how it is,” Colby moved away from me on the couch and yanked the blanket off of me. 

“Nooo! You took away my warmth!!”

“Tom Felton stole my girlfriend!” Colby scoffed. “You know he’s like- thirty-two years old now, right?”

“Yes,” I turned to the TV and pointed. “But in this movie, he’s like- nineteen. So.”

“So you’re crushing on a celebrity’s younger self? Do you hear how creepy that sounds, babe?” Colby snickered. “Weirdo.”

“You’re so mean!” I shut the TV off and pouted. 

“Babe, I’m sorry, let’s keep watching the movie, please, I love Harry Potter marathons.”

“No,” I retorted. “You’re making fun of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Colby stood in front of me and tried to grab my hand but I pushed his arm away, trying to hide a smile. He caught on though and laughed. “I see that smile, baby. You’re not fooling anyone.”

“You’re mean to me!” I pouted and crossed my arms. “You don’t deserve my love.”

“Excuse me?!” Colby snatched the blanket and in the blink of an eye he had it wrapped around me so tightly I couldn’t fight him, and he had picked me up in his arms and laughed. “Tell me that again!”

“You don’t deserve my love!!” I said right to his face and giggled. “You don’t get any kisses!”

“Oh, bet!” Colby pressed his lips to mine but I never kissed back. “Hey!! Stop being a butt. How can I fix this?”

“I’ll stop watching Tom Felton movies if you stop drooling over the Instagram models.”

“Deal. Verbatim,” Colby nuzzled his nose into my neck and kissed my skin. “Mine.”

“And you’re mine.”


	19. Superwoman

Typing, typing, typing away. I’ve been at my desk all day long. Haven’t gotten up for much, haven’t eaten a darn thing, and literally, only get up to do to the bathroom. I have finals to study for that start tomorrow. I’ve been studying for weeks but I still don’t feel ready. 

Colby’s been at meetings with Sam all day today. He left around ten this morning after saying he loves me and he’d be gone for most of the day. He’s not wrong. It’s seven-thirty at night. 

I just finished up with my third chemistry review and I’m on to my second math review. Mostly quadratics and proofs. I put all of my focus on the review, ignoring my throbbing headache, but lost my concentration when the front door of the apartment opened. 

“Baby, I’m home,” Colby mumbled tiredly, I heard his keys hit the marble kitchen counter. “Hello? Babe, I just wanna cuddle. Today was rough. Where are you at?”

“Loft,” I replied. 

His footsteps were heavy as they traveled up the metal stairs to the loft and they stopped when they hit the top of the stairs. He sighed softly and came up behind me, wrapping his muscled arms around me from behind. 

“Have you been working all day?”

“Yes,” I replied, eyes glued to my laptop screen. “I’m just starting math.”

“Babe, holy shit, your face and forehead are so hot,” Colby pulled back from the hug and rested his hands on my cheeks. I sighed softly in content at the coolness of his hands on my skin. 

“I have to finish this babe, finals are tomorrow.”

Colby reached forward, took my pencil from me and put it in my pencil jar, then shut my laptop screen and swiveled my desk chair around so I was facing him. He crouched down in front of me and looked into my eyes. 

“You’re a woman,” Colby told me. “Not superwoman. Okay? You get breaks, you get to rest.”

My stomach growled loudly and Colby locked eyes with me again. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“No,” I looked down. “My head hurts and I’ve had a fever all day but baby I have to focus on work right now. Finals are tomorrow.”

“I don’t care about finals,” Colby leaned in and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. He lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist and he hugged me close as he carried me down the stairs to the couch. “We’re gonna get you some food, a Coke to help your headache, and we’re gonna sit here in the dark and cuddle away from screens so we can focus on each other.”

“Colby,” I whined. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Yes, you do. School can wait,” Colby handed me a Coke and put two bowls of Ramen in the microwave. “I’m cheating off of Keto for you, babe. You best appreciate this.”


	20. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's funny. I wrote it during class and my teacher was wondering why I was laughing at my laptop screen. 🐨

Today is- a rare occasion. 

I woke up this morning next to a very hot, sniffly, and sick Colby. And that never happens. 

So today, with Colby, I’m gonna have to make educated guesses.

“Babe,” Colby whined as he woke up. “What the hell. Why do I feel so bad?”

“You seemed to have just woken up sick, baby,” I kissed his abnormally warm cheek. “But I’m gonna take care of you today, okay?”

“I’m hot,” Colby kicked the blankets off of himself and yanked his shirt off. “That’s better.”

“Yeah? Hold on, let me go get something else that you might like,” I wet a rag with cold water in the bathroom, rung it out so it was damp, and placed it on his forehead. His eyes closed in ecstasy and he grinned a little. “How’s that feel.”

“So fucking good it’s almost sexual,” Colby sighed, then giggled. “Sorry that was- maybe a little too much.”

“No, it was funny,” I giggled as well. “What else can I help you with?”

“Um… maybe…” He sat up a little and coughed roughly. “Damn. Why is this so random but so bad already?”

“I don’t know,” I sat on his bed Indian style and frowned at him. “I don’t like it though. You’re never sick like this babe.”

“I just wanna sleep, to be honest,” Colby turned over in the bed. “But I don’t wanna get you sick and I hate sleeping alone. So, I don’t know what the fuck to do there.”

My internal self smiled at his last comment but I externally frowned because Colby sat up in front of me, then winced and laid back down. “Goddamn, my head is killing me.”

“Here, you want some ibuprofen or something?” 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

As I got up to retrieve Colby’s medication and a soda, I heard Colby call someone on the phone. I knew who it was immediately. 

“Sorry, Sam, I woke up feeling like shit. I haven’t taken my temperature yet but I bet it’s at least over 100.”

There was a pause and he continued. 

“Yeah, maybe you could get Jake and Corey or something. I’m really sorry, buddy,” Colby had to stop talking to break into a coughing fit, then he continued. “I know, I sound like I’m fucking dying. I know. I’m not though I swear, I just feel like it. Yeah, I got my girl here, she’s got me well taken care of. Yeah, have fun. Love you buddy. Bye.”

It went quiet for a while as I gathered Colby’s medication and the soda to go with, so by the time I got back into the room, Colby had cuddled back into the pillow and fallen asleep. That was- quick. 

“You’re friggin’ adorable when you’re sick,” I whispered to him. “But I’m sorry you don’t feel good, baby. But you’ve got me and I’ll take care of you.”

I set the ibuprofen on the nightstand along with the soda and pulled the blanket back up over his hips, shut the light back off and closed the door behind me as I left. 

I sat on the couch for a while, watching TV and YouTube, until about an hour later when there was a knock on the door. I curiously approached the door and stood on my tippy toes to see out of the peephole. Sam and Corey. 

I smiled and opened the door, then pressed my finger to my lips. “Shh, you have to be quiet, he’s sleeping.”

“What a girlfriend, you got it,” Sam and Corey came in and Sam set a plastic bag on the kitchen counter. “I bought some things for you guys.”

“Oh yeah?” I curiously peeked into the bag and Sam laughed. 

“Breathe woman, I’m getting it out right now,” Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a frozen pizza. Pepperoni stuffed crust. Colby’s favorite. “This is for you guys. I brought two just in case. And then this…”

“Samuel Golbach,” I snickered as he pulled out a bottle of red wine. 

“This is mostly for you. But you know- when Colby gets better you guys can share it.”

The bedroom door opened and Colby stood in the doorway. Messy hair, baggy grey sweatpants, and a very flushed face. “Sam? Corey? What’re you guys doing here?”

“Well hello there, sleeping beauty,” Corey teased. “Brought over some goodies for you guys.”

“Here you go, buddy,” Sam pulled a bottle of fast-working cough syrup out of the bag and handed it to Colby.

“Oh my god, Samuel, I fucking love you,” Colby immediately opened it, removed the small plastic cup and attempted to peel off the plastic seal. I grabbed his hand. 

“Ah, see, baby you can’t take this on an empty stomach. It’s just gonna make you feel sicker than you already do,” I took the bottle from him and he frowned. 

“Babe,” He whined, then winced and coughed painfully. “I need that. Like- now.”

“You should eat first,” I got into the kitchen and handed him a banana. “Finish this and you can take your medicine.”

“Talkin’ to me like I’m a baby,” Colby took the banana and pouted, plopping down on the couch. “I’m three years older than you, woman.”

“I know,” I kissed his cheek from behind. “But I’m doing my job as a good girlfriend to keep you from doing things that would put you in more pain than you already are.” 

Sam and Corey hugged me as I approached them. “Bye guys, thanks for coming over and bringing the- stuff.”

“Mhm,” Sam chuckled and Corey winked at me. “Take care, Colbs. Let me know when you’re not dying so we can hang out.”

“I’ll be sure to let you know if I live,” Colby replied as Sam and Corey both left. I turned around after locking the door behind them and Colby held up the banana peel. “Done! Woman where’s my meds?”


	21. The Video - Part One

“I was drunk, Colby! I wasn’t thinking!”

“Jake, drunk or not, it’s all over the media now!” 

“Colby?” Colby’s girlfriend, Josie, left the bedroom and wandered into the living room in just Colby’s hoodie. “What’s wrong?”

“Jake posted an Instagram story last night, a video, that was starring us making out drunk on the couch,” Colbysighed heavily and Jake rolled his eyes.

“It’s not a big deal. I’m sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose, okay?”

“W-what?” My eyes watered slightly. “Y-you’re kidding, it- it’s all over the media by now. C-Colby this- this isn’t- I can’t do this…”

“Hey, hey, shh,” Colby got up and quickly came to my side and pulled me in. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you.”

“Whoah, okay, Maddy why’re you crying? It’s not that big of a deal is it?”

“Jake, can I talk to you? Outside?” 

Jake and Colby went outside and Colby shut the balcony door behind them. 

“What’s the big deal about? Yeah, I accidentally posted a video of you guys on the media, but I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

“Because Jake,” Colby let out a heavy sigh. “The last relationship Maddy was in, the idiot boyfriend she had went public with their relationship too early and the fandom of theirs immediately attacked her as well as her family and all of it was too much and it ended in her attempting suicide.”

“Oh…” Jake looked out over the balcony. “I-I’m sorry then…”

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” Colby nodded and sighed. “But it’s still something we need to keep an eye on. Because I can’t watch her walk out of therapy stuck to my hip not wanting to be anywhere by herself.”

“Okay. Yeah.”

Colby and Jake re-entered the apartment and found me sitting up on the kitchen counter, a glass of cold water in my hand, I twirled around the water to hear the little clinks of the ice against the glass. 

“Hey,” Colby took the glass from my hand and set it on the counter next to me. “It won’t be happening this time. I won’t let it.”

“You can’t save me from myself,” I mumbled.

“I did it once, I’ll do it again,” He lifted my chin. “Look at me. Hey.”

I closed my eyes and sighed, lowering myself back down onto the floor and left the kitchen to the bathroom and locked the door. Colby sighed softly and turned to Jake. “It’s probably best you leave. I’m not trying to be rude, but I feel like being alone with me is gonna help Maddy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jake walked to the front door and left the apartment. 

“Maddy?” Colby knocked on the bathroom door a few times. “Hey.”

“I’m already getting DMs,” I sniffled and slipped my phone under the slot in the door. “Look at this one. This might be the record for the worst one.”

Colby pushed it back under the door after turning it off and he turned the locked doorknob a few times. “Baby come on. Let me in please.”

I unlocked the door and he came in, grabbed my hips, and lifted me up onto the bathroom counter. “It’s gonna happen again. C-Colby your fans are more protective over you than Zach’s were of him.”

“No it’s not, no it’s not,” Colby hugged me tightly. “I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. Whether it be keeping you from hurting yourself or stopping someone else from hurting you, it’s not gonna happen.”

“I’m just scared,” I whimpered into his hoodie. “I-I can’t do therapy again. O-or have to have those thoughts again… I can’t.”

“You won’t,” Colby pulled back from the hug and looked up into my eyes. “Because I’m not gonna let anything happen to my girl.”


	22. The Video - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Final Part)

*Don’t take the relationship too seriously, you’re just another hoe he’s gonna fuck around with then cut you off*

*You’re taking advantage of the fact that Colby was drunk and he’s lonely because he grabbed the first single girl he could and started sucking your face off*

*This isn’t even a relationship, this is a one night stand*

*Guys, Colby’s happy, just leave them alone*

*Colby’s finally found love, let him be*

*You’re gonna break our boy’s heart and you’re not gonna live to see another pretty LA sunrise*

*You’re just another one night stand, he was drunk so he wasn’t thinking straight, you mean nothing to him*

*You’re a quick fuck and someone he’ll be kicking out the next morning*

*You took advantage of drunk Colby and you’re gonna break his heart*

*If you hurt him I’m gonna hurt you*

*Hey, isn’t that the girl who dared Zach?*

*That’s the girl who attempted suicide for attention*

*That’s the girl who tried to kill herself over a boy, so immature*

*I can teach you how to properly commit so you won’t wake up the next morning, you failed the first time and everyone was upset*

*Colby doesn’t love you, he pities you because you tried to kill yourself and failed*

-0-

I held the knife to my neck. Standing in the middle of the kitchen floor. 

If I really was to do this, Colby’s pretty white kitchen tiles would be painted red. Stained more like. 

But he wouldn’t have me to worry about anymore. 

He wouldn’t have to deal with any of my problems anymore. 

Maybe I am too emo for him. Maybe I really should just leave this world behind. 

All I’ve ever been is a burden, so I don’t understand why I need to still be here. 

“Hey,” Colby emerged from the bedroom, half asleep, and rubbed his eyes. “What’re you doing?”

“Colby I can’t,” I mumbled. “I can’t be a burden to you anymore.”

“Babe put the knife down,” Colby approached me slowly. “Please. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

“They- they said y-you don’t love me, you f-feel bad for me because my f-first attempt was a fail…” I started crying. “Y-you don’t really l-love me do you?”

“Where the hell did that come from?” Colby asked. “Baby I love you with all of me. You’re my girl. Just- just, please. Put the knife down. Please.”

“No,” I sobbed. “I-I have to this time… I-I can’t burden you with my problems anymore…”

“Hey,” Colby got closer to me and rested his hand on the hand of mine that held the knife. He fought to pull the knife out of my grip but as soon as he did, he set it in the sink and pulled my shaking, sobbing body closer to him. “Shh… you let them get in your head… you let them make you believe something that wasn’t true..”

“I-I’m so sorry y-you have to d-deal with me…”

“No, no,” Colby rubbed my back. “I love you, I don’t deal with you, I love you. I don’t deal with you, I take care of you. Okay? I want to be with you. I-I’m right here for you, okay? I’m right here.”

“Colby,” I whimpered as he wrapped my legs around his waist and picked me up. He sat on the couch so I was sitting on his lap facing him. “I-I almost did it again… I’m so s-sorry…”

“But you didn’t, okay? Because I saved you from yourself, remember? I said I would.”

“S-superman,” I sniffled. “Again.”

“And I’ll keep doing it as long as I have to to make sure you’re safe and okay,” Colby kissed my neck. “Who cares about the video. And the fandom. Because listen, I love you, and so does Jake and Sam and Kat and everyone else in our friend group and their opinion are the only ones that matter.”

“Mhm,” I nodded and let myself melt into his embrace. “I love you…”

“I love you so much,” Colby pulled back from the hug to look at my face. He smiled softly and wiped my eyes. “My beautiful girl.”


	23. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super close to my heart because I have a close cousin in the Marine Corps and thought this one would be a cute idea 🐨💕

“Hey, buddy!”

“Oh my- hey! It’s been a while!” 

“I just got home, they let me have a break,” The soldier explained. “I want to plan something to surprise Anna. Which means I need your help.”

“Oh my god, yes, let’s do it.”

“I can text you, I’m sure she’s right there with you.”

“Yep,” Colby smiled down at his girlfriend. “She’s sleepin’.”

-0-

“Let’s go jump on this one!” Anna ran across the trampolines to the big one. Colby followed her. He took a quick glance back and smiled, seeing who he was waiting for. 

Anna’s father, who’s been away on duty as a Marine soldier for a little over four years.

“I bet I could jump higher than you,” Anna laughed. 

“You saying I’m too fat?”

“No!” Anna giggled. “I’m saying I’m lighter.”

“Oh, okay, I see how it is,” Colby snickered. 

Suddenly Anna stopped jumping. And her gaze was stuck on a figure in the distance. “Wait… wait…”

“Thought I’d find you here,” The soldier grinned.

“Daddy!!!” Anna broke down in tears and sprinted across the trampoline and launched herself into her father’s waiting arms. “You’re home!!”

“Yes, I am baby.”

The people around the small group clapped for the reunited pair, then everyone went back to what they were doing. Anna’s father walked her off of the trampoline and onto the normal floor to give her a real hug. Colby came up behind the two and smiled seeing his girlfriend finally being able to see her father after four years of him being gone. 

“I missed you so much, I thought you weren’t coming home ‘till Christmas,” Anna pulled back and looked up at her dad. 

“They let me off for break early,” He shrugged and kissed Anna’s head. “Had to see my little girl.”

“It’s really cool seeing you back home again,” Colby said to the soldier standing much taller than him. “Anna definitely missed you.”

“I missed you guys, it’s nice seeing you again too, buddy,” He hugged Anna from the side. “You takin’ good care of my girl?”

“Yes, sir,” Colby nodded, “Although most times it’s her taking care of me.”

“Eh, I’m equally as weird.”


	24. Broken

“I thought that I was your only one.”

“You are, baby.”

“Am I? Then who is she?”

Colby’s face lost all color.

“A-a friend…”

“Don’t lie to me. I’ll walk out the door and if I do I’m leaving and I’m not coming back.”

There was a pause of thick, heavy silence.

Then Colby looked up at me.

“How did we end up like this?”

“Don’t ask me. You’re the unloyal one here.”

“We were best friends. We were so close. Now- now I can barely say your name.”

“This is your fault. I’m not the one running around and sleeping with other people. You just don’t want to accept that I was nothing more than a casual fuck.”

“I drink because of you.”

“Now you’re blaming the bad habits you picked up on your own on me.”

“No.”

Again.

Silence.

“I guess I’ll go home now.”

“Okay.”

He got up and walked to the door.

“I really did love you, once.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, Colby.”

“I wish I could take back the things I said.”

“I would’ve risked my life for you but you make me seem like the bad guy.”

“I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me. Because I'm scared to death that everything you said to me was just a lie. If I mean anything to you, I’m sorry but I made up my mind.”

“Someday you’re gonna see me on a red carpet and wonder why exactly you left me behind.”

“No,” I walked him to the door. “I’ll remember tonight.”


	25. "They Can't Hurt You Anymore"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> long distance, bullies, injuries, crappy teachers... 
> 
> then Colby 🐨💕

“Bet she can’t wait to get out of here and run off to her world-famous boy toy.”

“Shut up,” I growled and turned to the group of three guys that have been bullying me lately. “I would mistake your bullying for flirting. You know that’s what middle school boys do when they like a girl, right?”

“Bullying, pshh, we haven’t been bullying you. This is bullying,” One of them shoved me over into a locker, I fell and hit my head hard on the tile floor. I blacked out. 

I woke up in the nurse later and sat up, rubbing my head with a groan. “What happened?”

“Someone said they saw you lying on the floor with your eyes closed,” The nurse said. “You feeling okay to go back to class?”

“Yes,” I stood up and picked up my backpack. “Last period, right?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

I stormed down the hallway and walked into the classroom while the teacher was in the middle of a lecture. I sat on my desk and cleared my throat. 

“Where have you been?” The teacher asked. 

“Nurse.”

“Why?”

“Some dipshit shoved me into a locker and I blacked out,” I cursed. “I’m here now so why does it matter?”

“Do I have to write you up for an ISS?”

“No,” I rolled my eyes. “Just- continue with what you were saying.”

I sat through the rest of the class period and when that bell rang. 

Oh, when that bell rang. 

I was the first to sprint out of the building. 

Tears pouring down my cheeks and pure joy seizing every inch of my inner being. 

My heart couldn’t stop smiling. 

I get to leave this place, for good. 

Online classes for the rest of the year because guess what?

My boyfriend paid for me to come live with him in California. 

So I got home, grabbed my already pre-packed bags, kissed my grandpa goodbye, made sure the dog had his shock-collar on so when grandpa let him out in about an hour he wouldn’t run off and grandpa wouldn’t be lonely and hopped in my car. 

Speeding off to the airport. 

-0-

“Where are you?”

“Are you even here?! Babe, we’ve been walking around this place for an hour!”

“No, Cole, I’m back home doing homework for tomorrow’s classes,” I scoffed and both of us laughed. “Of course I’m here! You’re just not looking hard enough!”

“Neither are you!” We both laughed, then he gasped. “I see you!! Woman, stay right there!!”

Colby hung up on me and I pocketed my phone. 

Then I heard his voice. 

“Babygirl!!”

“Colby!!” I turned around and literally LAUNCHED myself into his strong arms. 

And cried.

“Hey, hey, I got you now, they can’t hurt you anymore.”

“No- no more b-bullies,” I sobbed with a big smile. 

“Just me. Me and lots and lots of smiles.”


	26. Curveball

He never thought it would happen. 

Neither did Sam.

But Colby?

This hit Colby in a different way.

A personal way. 

Because without the distraction of his YouTube channels and fame. 

He was just a sad, lonely little boy with a checkered past and unstable future. 

And me being his girlfriend?

It hurts to see him hurting. 

And the first day he came home after a meeting with Sam.

With a composed look on his face.

But as soon as he shut that front door behind him, he broke down in tears. 

Their YouTube channel had to be deleted because the footage they got of an XPLR destination was flagged. 

I was holding him that night instead of him holding me. 

And that’s how it was and still is. 

Every. Single. Night. 

He woke up and looked up at me, his head rested comfortably on my chest. 

“I’m scared… how do I keep paying rent? A-and buying food for us? An-”

I cut him off with a loving kiss to his lips. 

“Baby, we are all we need.”

“Realistically?”

“Realistically, you’re Colby Brock. You’ll be back up on your feet in no time.”

“You really think so? Doing what?”

“Well, you’re great at a lot of things. You could do anything, babe.”

“You’re the best. I think if I had your hand in mine every day, we wouldn’t need anything else.”

“Exactly.”

“Because we’re all we ever need.”


	27. The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> 🐨🐨

“Shock seeing you here.”

“Why? You think people only come here to pick up lonely souls for a one night stand?”

He took a long drink of whatever was in the bottle in his hand. 

“It’s all I ever come here for.”

“Oh trust me, I know,” I scoffed. “You’re forgetting how we broke up.”

“How did we?” Colby asked. “Too many Jack shots straight to the brain can make you forget things.”

“No shit,” I grumbled. “You broke my heart, Colby.”

“Okay, you’re beating a dead horse. I asked how.”

“I came home to you fucking another girl on our bed,” I set my glass down and pushed it towards the bartender. “You broke my heart.”

“You love the other bar but you come back to this one every time because you know I’ll be here.”

“No,” I cleared my throat, face growing pink. “I like the drinks here.”

Colby snickered and shook his head. “You tell white lies from a heart of gold.”

“Heart of gold, huh?” I rolled my eyes. “Then why’d you break it?”

“We created something beautiful then destroyed it,” Colby mumbled.

“No, you did.”

“You’re the one who left me.”

“Don’t you try and blame this on me!” I raised my voice. “You were the one balls deep into some other slut you picked up from a strip club you bought a fake I.D. for! You had my whole heart, Brock! Did you ever even love me back?”

He went silent. 

“We should take this outside.”

“Why? ‘Cuz you’re scared of the other people here hearing how much of a douchebag you are?”

“Because I have a question to ask and I have a feeling it’s gonna end in a nuclear explosion.”

He led me outside. 

Under the silver light of the moon. 

And the majesty of the sheer volume of stars blanketing the navy blue sky.

“What? What more could you possibly want from me?”

“Do you still love me? I’m dying to know.”

“You know, Colby,” I sighed, my eyes watering up without my permission. “I really did love you, once.”

I saw a glimpse of hope flicker in his eyes, but he nodded and looked down, going silent for a fraction of time, before letting a mumble escape his lips. “I’m oblivious, young, and horny. I let my dick control my head sometimes. And in the heat of that moment, that girl was on top of me and my dick said yes. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I told myself I was never going to be good enough. I finally got over you. For the most part.”

He looked up. “What about now?”

“I’m done pretending. I’m sick of sleeping alone. And there’s not enough Jack in Cali for me to forget you.”

“What are you saying?”

“You hold every piece of my broken heart in your hands. Throw it away or try to glue it back together. Your choice.”

“No one said love’s not for taking chances.”

“Funny you say that.”

“I'm not perfect, but I swear, I'm perfect for you.”

“What love poem did you rip that out of?”

“My own,” He shrugged. “What can I do to save this? Because for you, I’d count the salt under the sea.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Brock.”

“Listen,” Colby looked into my eyes. “I wish I could take back the things I said, the things I did, but you can’t go back in time. I’m sick of sleeping alone or with a cold body that’ll leave me at 3 am the next morning. I’m done destroying what I love. I’d do anything just to hold your hand.”

“Don’t say things you’ll regret.”

“You’re the only thing that’s keeping me alive.”

“And the thousands of dollars you have rolling in every month.”

“I miss you, okay? I’m sorry,” His eyes watered slightly. 

“Colby, my love for you was bulletproof but you’re the one that shot me.”

“I’ve never held a gun with intentions of hurting someone in my life. But I’ve held a knife. And that was a waste of a perfectly clean wrist.”

“If you want pity, that’s not what you’re gonna get from me.”

“I don’t need your pity. I need you.” 

We went silent. My heart pounded at that last sentence. 

“Your silence tells me all I need to know,” Colby turned to walk back into the bar. 

“Wait.”

As soon as he turned around I grabbed his face and smashed my lips onto his. Out of instinct, he grabbed my hips tightly and pulled my body closer to his. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his. 

“Don’t throw this away.”

“The hardest thing I could ever do is say goodbye and walk away.”


	28. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried making this one. Happy tears. 🐨💕

So, my girlfriend can’t see colors. At all. She’s totally colorblind. And it’s something we’ve- learned to live with. It’s tough because sometimes she has difficulty getting dressed and paring colors. So often she just wears black. Because she doesn’t want to stress about wearing clashing colors on accident. 

But today? Today she’s gonna get to see color. Enchroma Lenses, or Color Blind Glasses, are going to help my girl finally see color. I bought them for her, randomly, because I saw them and snatched them off the shelf. I was with a friend of mine getting him some new glasses and I saw the color blind glasses on the shelf there and bought them immediately. 

But I didn’t just get the glasses. No. I got her a year’s supply of contact lenses so she can always see color from now on. And when she runs out, I’ll buy her some more. But I’m getting ready to give them to her. 

-Rainy’s POV-

So, Colby just got home from taking a friend of his to the eyeglass place to get him some new glasses. But for some reason… there’s a bag in his hand from the eye place. “Colby?”

“I have a gift for you,” Colby smiled. He turned behind him and Sam came in. I stood up and pocketed my phone, getting confused. “Don’t freak out. It’s okay. We just wanna see your reaction. Okay, so, I need you to sit here on this chair.”

“Why can’t I stand?” I asked him as I sat in the chair in front of him. 

“Because the impact of this is gonna be- a lot,” Sam chuckled. “Just trust us.”

“Scary,” I giggled and looked up at my boyfriend. “What now?”

“Close your eyes. I’m gonna put something on your face but don’t freak out, okay?” 

I closed my eyes and I jumped slightly when I felt Colby’s hands grow close to my face but was confused when he set a pair of glasses on my face and stepped back. “What is on my face. Colby. This is kinda freaking me out.”

“You’re fine, I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, okay,” Colby took a deep breath in and sighed it out. “Now, when you open your eyes, it’s gonna be a lot to take in okay? So don’t feel like you have to say or do anything right away.”

“I don’t like this… why are you being like this?”

“I’m gonna count you down, here,” Colby grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together tightly. “Open your eyes in three… two… one… now!”

I opened my eyes. 

And just started sobbing. 

“Wh- what- what is this- what- Colby!” I looked up at my boyfriend, finally seeing him in FULL COLOR. His skin is perfectly tan, his hair is dark brown with maroon tips. And his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes. “Colby your eyes… I-I can’t even handle this… I-I- Colby…”

“Come here,” Colby pulled me up to my feet and embraced my shaking form as my eyes darted around the room. “I wanted you to see color, baby. Because you give my life color, and I wanted to show you what that’s like.”

“It’s so beautiful. E-everything. It’s all so beautiful,” I pulled back and looked into Colby’s shockingly blue eyes and shook my head. “Your eyes are so beautiful. Colby- I- you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“So,” Sam laughed behind us two. “What do you think of the rest of us?”

I stepped away from Colby and hugged Sam. “You’re so blonde. And your eyes are the same color as Colby’s.”

“Yeah, I get the blonde thing a lot,” Sam and the rest of the group laughed. “But your eyes are much more beautiful than Colby and I’s. Go look in a mirror at yourself.”

“Whoah… I-I don’t know if I could handle that…”

“Sure you can, we’ll come with you,” Colby took me by the hand and led me to the bathroom. He flicked the light on and I looked in the mirror at myself. And I started crying again, shaking my head. “Look at you! That’s my girl! My beautiful girlfriend!”

“I’m so pretty,” I raised my hands to my mouth as I shut my eyes tightly, letting tears escape them as Colby hugged me from behind. “Colby this is the best gift ever.”

“Yeah?” He smiled big and kissed my neck. “Wait ‘till you see outside. And the LA sunsets.”

“Do you see your eye color?” Sam asked. “Lean in and look at your eyes.”

I leaned in as he told me to and marveled at the color of my eyes. A deep emerald green. Like the color of the green grass outside. Beautiful. I leaned back and burrowed my face into Colby’s chest. “You’re seriously the best. I can’t say thank you enough. I haven’t been able to see color in years.”

“That’s why I did this,” He kissed my head and pulled back. “And guess what? Sam and I have a trip planned around LA to take you to see every color possible.”

“Ending with a classic, beautiful California sunset over the ocean,” Sam smiled. 

“I’ve dreamt of them,” I sniffled and wiped my eyes. “You two are the best. Seriously.”

“Wait till you hear this,” Colby grabbed my attention again. “I bought you a year’s supply of contact lenses of these so you don’t have to wear the glasses the entire time. Because I know you don’t really like glasses.”

“Not really, no,” I looked up at him and leaned up to kiss his soft, pink lips. “You’re seriously some kind of superman.”

“What’s your favorite color?” Sam smiled. “Do you have one yet?”

“Blue,” I said, looking up into Colby’s eyes. “My favorite color is blue.”


	29. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else agrees with Colby's girlfriend in this about the whole "locked up" thing, lemme know, 'cuz I know I do 🥵👏🏻

“Baaaaaaabe!!!!” 

Colby came sprinting into the bedroom and locked a handcuff to my wrist. He had a camera in his hand. “Colby! Okay, I said I wanted to hang out with you today, not be cuffed to you all day!”

“Well, it’s gonna be fun, so get up I’m hungry,” 

“Babe! I just ate!” I whined as he pulled me up off of his couch in the bedroom. “Wait! I need shoes!”

“Don’t-don’t-don’t- woman!” Colby groaned. “Of all the shoes you own, you pick the Converse that requires tying laces.”

“Hey! You did this to yourself, mister!” I pulled my Converse on and he had to bend down with me and rest his hand on the floor next to mine as I tied the laces of my shoes. “Haha, you’re nearly out of breath already.”

“Oh, hush, you’re not any better,” Colby teased, then looked to the camera as I stood up, finally having my shoes laced. “We’re not body shaming each other. Promise. We do this all the time.”

“Make fun of each other and laugh about it,” I snickered. “Yeah, we’re weird, go ahead and roast us in the comments. We won’t be offended.”

“Okay so I’m hungry,” Colby said as he led us out of the bedroom. “But you already ate so like. Where do you not mind me dragging you to so I can eat?”

“Aww, such a gentleman, making me pick where you eat,” I cooed up at him. “And I honestly don’t care. You pick you’re eating.”

“Chipotle,” Colby replied and led me out of the front door. His stomach growled loudly and both of us laughed about it. “Looks like my stomach approves.”

“Baby you need to be eating!” I laughed. “I rarely get to where my stomach is growling I’m so hungry. I always catch it right before.”

“Well- you know, I was… busy with other things,” Colby snickered. 

“Like sleeping?”

“Get in the car, woman,” Colby motioned towards his new black Lamborghini.

“How?! Babe, we’re connected!”

“Aww, cute!” Colby teased, then laughed. “I honestly don’t know. We can get in on your side and I’ll climb over.”

“Oh, this’ll be interesting. Gimme the camera,” I took the camera from my boyfriend as he climbed into the passenger seat and attempted to climb over the seats without scuffing anything inside the car with his shoes. “Baby’s so careful with his new car.”

“Uh, yeah you pay over $200,000 for a car and tell me how careful you’re gonna be with the inside of it,” Colby scoffed and settled into the driver’s seat. 

“That was easy,” I giggled as I daintily sat in my seat and buckled my seatbelt. 

“Psh, yeah, for you it was,” Colby shook his head with a chuckle. “Whatever, you’re filming, I’m gonna try and not kill us driving this thing with one hand.”

“You drive with one hand all the time I watch you,” I reminded him. “We went and bought this car together and when we left with it you had one arm out the window and the other on the wheel.”

“Yeah, well you gotta feel the vibes, babe,” Colby rolled down his window and rested his arm on the door. “It’s California. Fellow Californians tell me I’m right. Back me up here.”

“Watch them all say no and side with me. It’s dangerous, babe!”

“I do dangerous stuff daily, babe! I went to jail ‘cuz I trespassed and had fake ID’s!” Colby said. 

“Don’t bring up the jail thing, Cole.”

“Oh, yeah, guys, if you haven’t heard already,” Colby nudged me and I blushed. “She thinks the fact that I went to jail is hot.”

“Yeah, well,” I shrugged. “I’m not saying go to jail because it’s hot and you should totally do it, but I’m just saying in his situation it was. In my perspective.”

“You think it’s hot I was locked up behind bars and shoved around the place?”

“No…” I blushed. “I just- think it’s hot you went to jail. The idea of it is. I don’t know, okay? I’m weird, I know, we established this back at the house.”

“You are weird but you know what? That’s why we’re dating. ‘Cuz we complement each other’s weirdness.”

“You’re not wrong.”

-0- 

“Okay, guys, tell me I’m right, but Colby has to be the hottest man out there,” I complimented my boyfriend. “He can make the most random things super freakin’ hot.”

“Woman,” Colby blushed. “Stoppit.”

“You never blush, you’re always the one who makes me blush,” I told him. 

“Okay, so, here’s an issue,” Colby started. “I gotta piss. So. how are we gonna do this?”

“I’ll go with you and turn the camera away,” I said. “Easy.”

“What about you then?!” Colby scoffed. “I gotta pee!”

“It’s not anything I haven’t already seen, Cole!” I fired back with a giggle. “You act like we haven’t been dating for over a year now!”

“Stop calling me that!” 

“Calling you what? Your name?” I laughed. “Colbs, I like your original name! It suits you!”

“Might have to cut this entire part out of the video,” Colby snickered and led us to the bathroom. He did his business inside with the door cracked whilst I was outside of it, my hand that’s cuffed to his hanging limply by the door. He made eye contact with me through the door and we both laughed. “Woman! Stop lookin’ at me! It’s awkward!”

“You’re my boyfriend! I’m allowed to look at you!” 

“Not while I’m tryna piss!!” Colby laughed, then opened the door and flushed the toilet. “I’m done. Goddamn. Woman can’t keep her eyes off of me.”

“No, I can’t, ‘cuz you’re hot,” I leaned up and kissed him. “You’re my hot ass boyfriend.”

“Okay, what now?” Colby held up his hand and showed the camera the handcuffs. 

“Depends. Has it been long enough do you think?”

“Yes, God, being cuffed to you is annoying,” Colby groaned.

“Hey! Fine, I see how it is,” As soon as he removed the handcuff from my hand, I ripped the key away from him and cuffed his other hand and pushed him down to his knees. I turned the camera off. “Hmm, I like this.”

“Babe,” Colby looked up at me and blushed. “You’re giving me flashbacks from being arrested.”

“My boyfriend’s too crazy to be normal, so he’s gotta be cuffed up,” I smirked and pushed him back onto the couch. “But I like it that way.”

“Stop,” Colby looked into my eyes. “I know what you’re doing?”

“What? What am I doing?” I asked as I crawled up his torso and laid between his arms on his chest. “I just wanna cuddle.”

“Mhm, sure,” Colby snickered. “Looked like you were getting into some kinky shit there for a second. I thought it was gonna end in a very rated-R way.”

“Don’t give me any ideas, Cole.”

“Shit. I just did.” 

“Yeah,” I smirked up at him and kissed him. “But maybe we’ll save that for later. Right now I just want cuddles.”

“And you’re gonna leave me cuffed up?”

“Yes,” I pocketed the key. “Because I think it’s hot.”

“Weirdo.”

“I’m not any better than you, Cole. And you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment somethin! I wanna hear from my readers! 🐨💕


	30. Good Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colby's girlfriend loses her brother in the Marine Corps and she does things because of the grief that she never said she would.

“Hey, Colbs! I need your help, buddy!”

“Oh, hey Mike, what’s u- oh,” Colby helped his best friend with his VERY drunk girlfriend. She had tears running down her cheeks and was having trouble standing on her own. She was mumbling things to herself. But no one else could hear it. 

“Thanks for bringing her home,” Colby said as he pulled his unstable girlfriend in and shut the door behind Mike as he left. He let out a sigh as he helped his girlfriend to the couch in the living room. “Hey. You- you said you weren’t ever gonna drink. What is this?”

“I didn’t just drink,” She mumbled and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, and a vape out of the other and handed both of them to her boyfriend. 

“What?” Colby scoffed. “What’s going on? This- this isn’t you?”

“I don’t know, I’m sad,” She slurred and laid down on the couch, letting her eyes close. “I don’t know.”

“Sleep,” Colby tucked his girlfriend’s hair behind her ear and stood up. “Just sleep, love.”

“Night Colby.”

Colby didn’t answer her. He just tossed the pack of cigars in the trash can and tossed the vape on the counter. His eyes watered slightly. 

She never keeps anything from him. Ever. it was a deal they made amongst themselves when their relationship had just started. They tell each other everything. 

Apparently now that changes. 

-0-

The next morning, Colby’s girlfriend woke up and rushed to the bathroom, doubling over the toilet and throwing up whatever she managed to get into her system the night before. 

Colby, being awake in his bedroom upstairs, heard his girlfriend and made his way to the bathroom downstairs by the time she had gotten out of it. She didn’t look at him, but she spoke. 

“I’m sorry…”

“What’s going on?” He asked her. “Something has to be going on.”

“I-I just…”

“You just what? Because baby you said you never wanted to drink, or smoke, or vape, or any of that shit and now all of a sudden that changes? Why? Why don’t I ev-”

“My brother died, okay?!” She cut him off. Tears pouring down her cheeks. “I was told yesterday that he was killed in a shooting at his Marine training camp and it broke me, okay?!”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you! Come here,” Colby pulled her in and embraced her shaking body. “I’m so sorry. You two were so close. I’m so so sorry.”

“I left work and saw the bar down the street and I just kinda went…” She explained. “I wasn’t really thinking about it. I-I didn’t use any of the cigars or the vape. Someone just gave them to me and I took them.”

“Oh thank god, good girl. Good girl,” Colby teared up and hugged her tighter. “Because habits like those are so hard to break.”

“I know,” She sniffled and burrowed her nose further into his shirt, soaking in his embrace and the smell of his faded cologne from when he applied it to himself yesterday. 

“Good girl, well, we can work with this, okay? We can get you through this,” He kissed her head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you lost your brother. That- that’s rough. I can’t imagine losing my brother. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

“Exactly,” She pulled back from him a little then rested her chin on his shoulder and rested her head against his. Repositioning the loving embrace pretty much. 

“Well, now you know. Come to me when things like this happen, okay? Because we can’t have you developing an alcohol issue. That would break me,” Colby admitted. “So how about this, how about we call Sam and Kat over and we can go somewhere cool. Okay?”

“No,” She shook her head and cuddled into him. “I just wanna be with you. I don’t wanna be anywhere else with anyone else. Just you.”

“Just me,” Colby smiled and picked her up, carried her to the couch, and sat down with her in his lap. “We can do that. I’m okay with that.”

“Superman,” She mumbled. 

“Hm? Sorry, I genuinely didn’t hear that.”

“Superman,” She repeated and kissed his neck. “You’re my superman.”

“Aww, baby girl,” Colby wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed in content. “I’m always gonna be right here. Okay? You ever need anything you come to me, baby girl. Okay?”

“Mhm,” She nodded. 

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof


	31. The Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of made this one for myself and closer to my personal story. But it's about self-harm and overcoming it with the help of a lover. And for me, I made it Colby because he's gotten me through so much. Self-harm included. Hope I get to thank him one day. 💕🐨🙏

“Babe, no, I can’t. I can’t.”

“Yes you can, here,” Colby held his hand out towards me. “Come on. I’ll hold your hand. But I can’t do it for you.”

“I can’t.”

“Babe,” Colby sighed. “Come on. This is something you need to do.”

“No.”

“Babygirl, it breaks my heart you’re having this much trouble, please,” Colby frowned. “I can’t do it for you. It doesn’t work that way. YOU have to do it for it to work.”

“I’m not… I can’t…” I looked at the item in my hand, and the trash can in front of me. “I can’t…”

“It’s as simple as putting it in the trash, come on please,” Colby pulled me closer and kissed my cheek multiple times. “Please. Just throw it away.”

“Colby no one forced you to throw your vape away, this hurts just as much as that did for you.”

“Babe but this is directly hurting you,” His eyes watered slightly. “Come on. Please. Babe after you throw it away, the first part’s over. And we’ll go from there. Okay? I’m right here.”

“I’ve had this issue for six years…”

“I know, and it’s about time it stops,” Colby said firmly. “Come on, please. You and I both need this. To see you do this. To see you take this first step. Because I can’t stand seeing this thing around the house anymore. It breaks my heart.”

“Fine…” I took in a long breath and sighed it out heavily, holding my hand out towards the trash can. I shook my head and whimpered. “Colby I can’t.”

“Yes, yes, you’re right there, baby girl. Come on you’re almost there, just drop it in,” Colby kissed my cheek again and held me tighter. “I’m right here, just drop it in there. Just drop it in and I’ll still be right here to hold you.”

“Okay…” I bit my lip painfully and squinted my eyes shut, dropped the blade in the trash can, and the relief I felt brought immediate tears to my eyes. I turned to Colby with my hands on his chest and face buried in his shirt and cried. 

“Good girl! You did so good! Don’t you feel that? That weight that just lifted off of you? Babygirl you did that! And look!” Colby pulled back and lifted one of my arms, revealing the many freshly scabbed over scars. “As soon as these are gone, you won’t have any more!”

“I-I can’t believe I just d-did that,” I smiled tearfully and sniffled. “Thank you. Thank you for forcing me to do that.”

“I just wanna see my girl better,” Colby lifted my chin and kissed me. “I’ll do whatever it takes.”


	32. Contacts

Your name in his phone according to birth month-  
\---------------------------------------------------------

January- Baby Momma 😩❤

February- 💍 Wifey 💍

March- Babygirl 😘

April- Bestfriend 👍

May- Ghost Buddy 👻

June- Sam’s Sis 

July- Soulmate 😍

August- Side Hoe 🍑

September- Cuddle Bug ❤🐨

October- 💕 Girlfriend 💕

November- Uber Driver

December- 💫 Future Wife 💫


	33. Contacts 2

His name in your phone according to birth month-  
\---------------------------------------------------------

January- 🐨 Koala King 🐨

February-🥰 Babe 🥰

March- Boyf 😘

April- Husband 💍

May- Bestfriend 🤞

June- Ex 😒

July- 🥵 Hottie 🥵

August- ✴️ Emo God ✴️

September- Cole B 🤪

October- Colbs 💋

November-🧸 Cuddle King 🖤

December- Baby Daddy 🤤


End file.
